Elements: The 54th Hunger Games SYOT
by TheHungerGames19
Summary: The 54th Hunger Games are here and only one thing can be promised. The death of twenty-three teens. 24 tributes go to an arena to fight to the death until one lone victor remains. Let the 54th Hunger Games begin, and let the blood spill. SYOT CLOSED 0/24 spots left. Warning- Violence and Swearing. Games have started! 14/24 tributes remain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. Yes I'm doing an SYOT. This does not mean I will be canceling my other Hunger Games on my account. I just want to write the tribute Form. Feel free to submit more than one tribute, but no promises that I can make all of your tributes make the cut. Anyways, on to why you are here. Please PM your tribute. I will accept them in a review, but realise that your tribute has a higher chance of making it in if you PM me instead of Reviewing. Also, if you want your tribute to win, I reccomend following and reviewing so I will feel motivated to keep your chracter alive. Anyway, here is the form...**

Name(Preferably one that has to do with the district industry, but others will be accepted)-

Gender-

Age- (12-18)-

Appearance(Eye color, Hair color, Height etc.)-

District (1-12)-

Back up District (In case your first is already taken.)-

Personality (Nice, Funny, Smart ect.)

History-

Family-

Financial Condition (Poor, Rich, etc.)-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Weapon-

Volunteered or Picked?-

How do they feel about the hunger games+ reaction to being chosen-

Open to Romance-

Open to Alliances-

Do you want them to die?-

If so, at the bloodbath?-

Interview angle-

Anything I forgot-

 **Have fun coming up with tributes! Can't wait to see your tributes. Also remember- After you submit, I am allowed to change your tributes. (Such as Family, District etc.) Do not be mad, it just sometimes has to happen due to it fitting better with the story. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. Tribute List

**Here are the Tributes! Thank you for submitting!**

 **District 1**

Male:- Anders Falkov,15

Female:- Amber Jade Coleen,18

 **District 2**

Male:- Jett Skylar,18

Female:- Marla Knight,17

 **District 3**

Male:- Daniel Carter,14

Female:- Liela-Rose Anderson,14

 **District 4**

Male:- Oswald Andrews,18

Female:- Muriel Sands,18

 **District 5**

Male:- Marco Chiral,17

Female:- Lucy Powers,12

 **District 6**

Male: Cole Embers,18

Female: Hestia Embers,13

 **District 7**

Male: Zyrus Blake-Hatchet,12

Female:- Ashtyn Rein,15

 **District 8**

Male:- Calico Jersey,12

Female:- Daysha Sanders,16

 **District 9**

Male:- Ezekiel Browne,16

Female: Maize Runner,15

 **District 10**

Male:- Thanatos Rize,17

Female:- Sierra Ranger,12

 **District 11**

Male:- J.J (Jay Jacoby) Warr,17

Female:- Krissa Jean Osten,18

 **District 12**

Male:- Ezra Canary,14

Female: Elena Rosaro,17

 **Thank you everyone for your submissions! I can't wait for the games to begin! If you want to submit a tribute, I'm sure I will most likely do another SYOT in the future!**


	3. Sponsor System

Hello! So this **is** the sponsor system **! Only the submitters can sponsor though.** Anyhow, this is how you get points.

Each Tribute starts with 500 points.

If your tribute survives bloodbath:50

If your tribute gets a kill at the bloodbath:200

If your tribute gets a kill (for the rest of the games after the bloodbath.:150

If your tributes kills a career: 50 points added on to the points for the kill.

If you follow the story, your tribute gets 50 points.

If you favorite the story your tribute gets 50 points.

 **And here is what you can buy with those points.**

Knife-50points

Throwing knife Pack-200 points.

Sword- 250 points

Spear-200 points

Small backpack (small water bottle,3 rolls, 6 crackers)-100 points

Medium Backpack(Medium Water bottle, 5 rolls, 12 crackers, minor med. kit)-200 points

Large Backpack (Large Water Bottle, Iodine, Minor med. kit, 18 crackers, 8 rolls,)-300 points

Sickle- 250 points

Bottle of poison-100 points

Minor Medical Kit-50 points

Major Medical Kit- 150 points

Burn Medicine-200 points

Small Water bottle-50 points

Medium Water Bottle-75 points

Large Water Bottle-100 points

Bow and 12 arrows-300 points

Arrow refill kit (6 more arrows)-100 points

Small Hatchet-150 points

Large Axe-250 points

Wooden Staff-100 points

Loaf of Bread-75 points

6 Crackers-25 points

Map of Arena-1000 points

Bottle of Iodine-100 points

 **If you come up with an idea for something to sponsor or want to sponsor your tribute with something that is not on this list, PM me and I will most likely give it a price and send it to your tribute. Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Sponsor Points (So Far)

**These are the points for the tributes so far.**

 **Remember, only submitters can sponsor!**

 **District 1 Male- Anders Falkov- 600 sponsor points- Oo. Seamus .oO**

 **District 1 Female- Amber Jade Coleen- 550 sponsor points- Mistycharming**

 **District 2 Male- Jett Skylar- 600 sponsor points- MoonLitt Tears**

 **District 2 Female- Marla Knight- 500 sponsor points- Miyumi**

 **District 3 Male- Daniel Carter- 500 sponsor points- jayman1919**

 **District 3 Female-Liela-Rose Anderson-500 sponsor points- Miyumi**

 **District 4 Male- Oswald Andrews- 600 sponsor points- Crystals of Ice**

 **District 4 Female- Muriel Sands- 600 sponsor points- EverlastingImpression**

 **District 5 Male- Marco Chiral- 600 sponsor points- EverlastingImpression**

 **District 5 Female- Lucy Powers- 600 sponsor points- hopefuldreamer1991**

 **D** **istrict 6 Male- Cole Embers- 600 sponsor points- MoonLitt Tears**

 **District 6 Female- Hestia Embers- 600 sponsor points- MoonLitt Tears**

 **District 7 Male- Zyrus Blake-Hatchet- 600 sponsor points- RaginRanga**

 **District 7 Female- Ashtyn Rein- 600 sponsor points- Oo. Seamus .oO**

 **District 8 Male- Calico Jersey- 600 sponsor points- MoonLitt Tears**

 **District 8 Female- Daysha Sanders-500 sponsor points- TheHungerGames19 (me)**

 **District 9 Male- Ezekiel Browne- 600 sponsor points- Oo. Seamus .oO**

 **District 9 Female-Maize Runner- 600 sponsor points- MoonLitt Tears**

 **District 10 Male- Thanatos Rize- 600 sponsor points- Wolfie McCoy**

 **District 10 Female- Sierra Ranger- 500 sponsor points- superepicstarkette1211**

 **District 11 Male- Jay Jacoby Warr- 600 sponsor points- jayman1919**

 **District 11 Female- Krissa Jean Osten- 600 sponsor points- hopefuldreamer1991**

 **District 12 Male- Ezra Canary- 600 sponsor points- EverlastingImpression**

 **District 12 Female- Elena Rosaro- 550 sponsor points- Mistycharming**

 **If you missed the second chapter, go read it! It tells you how to get points for your tribute. Then, when the games start,(which will be a little while since I need to write the reapings{which I've already started writing for some of the tributes} and the chariot rides etc.) you can sponsor your tribute with some food or weapons or just about anything. I just wanna keep you guys updated! Have a great day! Very Important: This chapter will be deleted when the games start, and I will update how many points everyone has at the end of each chapter after the updates and eulogies.**


	5. Lucille and Prism

**President Snow's Pov:**

"Welcome Lucille. Make yourself comfortable." I say to the blonde 17-year-old. She slowly pulls a chair out on the opposite side of my desk. Lucille won the 53rd Hunger Games. She was smart, funny, and strong. She was from District Two and I already knew that District Two would be Lucky to have her as a mentor.

"What do you want from me?" she says, a tone of fear in her voice.

"Don't be nervous dear, just let me explain what I need you to do." She sighs and nods her head.

"Good." I say. "You know Prism?" I ask her.

"Yes, why do you need to know that?" she says nervously. Prism won the 52nd Hunger Games by ruthlessly killing almost all of the tributes. He is from District 1.

"Well, the capitol is quite fond of you two being married, so you two must get married as soon as possible. Rejection to this _simple_ task will result in the publicly broadcasted execution of little Dia. And we woulnd't want that, right?" Lucille gulps, but quickly shakes her head. Dia was her little sister, and I know that the two are close, so Lucille would not want her to be executed.

"Glad we had this little chat." I say. She gets up and leaves my room. I smirk because I have all of this power and people must oblige to anything I say.

9 Months Later

Prism and Lucille's baby was very pretty. It was a baby girl. President Snow was already rigging the reapings so she would be in the games when she is 12 years old. Her name Was Omega. Lucille was happy being a mother, but not happy being a wife. Prism beat her alot and forced her to have a baby, so he could have somebody to train for the games and so he could pass his bloodlust to them.

 **Small updates where you learn about the victories of some previous victors. Keep submitting!**

 **~TheHungerGames19**


	6. District 1 Reapings

**Amber Jade Coleen, District 1,18 years old:**

The sun filters through the window, making me wake up.

"Stupid Sun." I mumble under my breath. When I stand up, reality hits me. _Today is the day._

Today is the day I have to volunteer for the Games. And I have to "Put on a good show" as President Snow says. It is all because of that stupid sickness. I was 8 when my mother, Belle, became sick with a disease. The bad part was that the cure was in the capitol only. And even though my dad,Topaz, was the mayor, not even he could afford it. I remember my dad begging to get the cure. They always said no, which made my dad more mad and made him even more determined to get them to say yes. Finally, one day they said yes. I remember the day vividly. They said yes, but on one condition. My dad showed one of President Snow's assistants to his office. I went to go follow them in there, my 8 year old self not knowing why they had to talk in secret. They slammed the door in my face, so I put my ear to the door.

"We will get Belle the cure if you promise to have Amber, your precious daughter, volunteer for the games when she turns 18. And she _Must_ put on a good show."

"So you'll give me the cure if I say yes?" my father questioned.

"That is correct, sir." the young assistant said.

"What if I say no?" my father asked.

"If you say no, It will result in no cure for your wife, and the execution of sweet little Siren." he says, his cold voice making it sound even more serious. Siren, my sister, was only 4 at the time.

"Fine." my father says reluctantly. That one word ended my childhood. I remember running into my room crying, and my parents coming to cheer me up. It didnt work though. I snap back to reality when Siren, now 14, barges into my large room and opens the closet. She steals a sparkly purple dress and dashes out of my room. _Like that is gonna fit her_ I think. I look in the mirror and stare at my reflection. I look at my pale skin and green eyes, as I begin to curl my black, shoulder length hair to perfection. I never understood why I was popular. At school, I acted like a total ditz. I was basically a completely different person at school. I surronded myself with friends as I tried to forget the fact that I had to volunteer. I was such a typical, mean volleygirl at school. There where only a couple of people that knew the real me; Brave, Strong, and most importantly, smart. I was classified a genius at age 4, which is extremely rare for anyone not from district 3 or 5. The only people that knew this where my family and my best friend, Colette Swan. None of my "boyfriends" knew it. They really meant nothing to me since I had already slept with like half of the male popultaion at my school. Although my father signed me up for training when he found out I had to volunteer, I still wasnt the biggest fan of the games. I mostly used axes and swords at training, but I tried a couple other things out too. After I finsh curling my hair, I embed it with jewels and slide on a dress I bought a few days ago. It was blue and decked out with sequins, jewels, and sparkles. If they wanted a good show, I could start by shining at the reapings. I go toward the kitchen and see that I am the last one here. My Mother, Father, and syblings are all already here.

"Wow... You look awesome!" shouts Pearl.

"And sparkly!" adds Imperial. Imperial and Pearl are 12 year old twins, and it is their first year with their names in the bowls. They trained a little, but are not planning on volunteering.

"Go get ready you three." My mother says to my sisters and brother. I sit at the table, but I already know that I'm not eating. There is no way that I am going to be able to keep it down anyway.

"You nervous?" my father asks.

"What do you think?" I say. I look at my mother and see her holding back tears.

"Whats wrong mom?"

"It's my fault your going to be in the games anyway." she says this as tears start rolling down her cheek.

"Its okay mom. I'm smart and Im good with weapons. I will do fine, Ok?" I reassure her. "But I got to get going."

After about 20 minutes, my syblings are ready to go. We walk outside and walk to the square, which is very close to our house since our dad is the Mayor. We sign in and go to our respective areas. After about 10 minutes of waiting, my father walks on stage and gives his speech about the dark days. With out wasting any time, he introduces Ophelia, the escort for our district. She has on a long black dress with matching heels. The heels are really tall, and I wonder how she walks in them. She struts toward the Female bowl as nervousness rises in my stomach.

"Ann-Marie Stark!" she calls out.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say excitedly. I run up to the stage as fast as my legs can carry me. I wave to the crowd and give a convincing smile. I was supposed to be the Mayor after my father, but that can't happen now since I will either die in these games or become a mentor if I win. But I was taught how to be a pollitician by my father before I started training. You know, basic mayor stuff, like how to get what I want, how to trick people, how to mask my emotions.

"The male tribute is Elias Inthorne." Ophelia says.

"I volunteer as tribute!" a boy with dirty blond hair shouts. He strides up to the stage and says his name is Anders Falkov. It dawns on me as he waves to the crowd that he is the son of Calix. Calix was a company that is run by the Falkov family, and named after his dad. They are a very succesful family, due to their buisness and the fact that their son, Quartz, won the 51st Hunger Games. We shake hands and walk into the Justice Bulding and into the goodbye Rooms.

"Good Luck!" Siren says. My family stands in the goodbye rooms. Nobody is crying, as we have already been drained of our tears years ago. We all knew this was coming, so why mourn about something you can't control. We hug for awhile, and then they leave. Colette walks in and hands me a small locket with a picture inside of us.

"I wanted you to remember me." she says. This brings a tear to my eye, but I dont let it out. I hug her and say:

"I won't." _I won't._

 **Anders Falkov, District 1,15**

 _Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep._

My alarm clock is the first thing I hear when I wake up. I slide out of bed and find that my dad has already laid out a suit on my bed. I change into It quickly and walk downstairs. I was hungry. I pour myself some orange juice and make a bagel. After eating, my father enters the room. "

Remember what we talked about, Anders." he says.

"I remember." I say. I think I would remember the fact that I had to stay home from that giant party at Elissa's house. I had to stay home so my father could give me a three hour lecture about bringing glory to the family. He said I _had_ to win. I laugh at the thought. What is he gonna do if I dont win the games? Kill me? Well newsflash, I will already be dead. My father Was Calix Falkov. One of the most succesful business owners in Panem. But that wasnt enough for him. He always needed more glory. 2 of my six brothers,Royo and Quartz, already won the hunger games. Royo won the 40th games and Quartz won the 51st games. Now he was expecting me to win. I had trained my entire life, and now he wanted me to volunteer, even though I was only 15. He didnt want to wait though. I shrug it off and walk into the bathroom, which my mom is already in. My mother is Jean Falkov, originally from District six, but she ran away. Normally, she would be killed since she was caught, but my father, who is well respected in the district, stopped that from happening. They fell in love and got married.

"Is everything ok?" she asks. She was always worried about how my father would sometimes be a little to harsh, and I appreciated it her caring.

"Yeah, He is just reminding me of volunteering. _Again"_ I say. She rolls her eyes and I leave the house. I walk to the victors village and first go to Royo's house. He is drunk, as usual. Magi and Beigo stand over him. They are also both of my brothers. I used to have sisters, but my father got rid of them at birth because he thought they'd be useless in the games. This is really not true, as the distibution of victors is pretty even between Females and Males. Together, we drag him to the square as he has to sit on stage with the other victors. When we sit him down, he falls asleep. He looks like a child sleeping. Just like when we where children, he fell asleep on a raft. He rolled off into the water and I had to save his life. That was the only time I ever got praise from my father.

My other brother who won the hunger games, Quartz, walks on stage and sits next to Royo. The mayor walks on stage, gives a speech, and soon Ophelia announces a name. A girl volunteers and runs to the stage. I know instantly that it is Amber Jade Coleen, daughter of the Mayor. She is very pretty, but she is 3 years older than me. Soon, Ophelia announces a name, I volunteer, and I find myself shaking hands with Amber. Nobody else trys to fight me for the spot because we had a tournament in Training to see who got to volunteer as male tribute. I beat everyone easily, and I got the permission to volunteer. We walk into the Justice Building and I set foot into the goodbye rooms when Magi, Royo, Quartz, Calico,Beigo, and Platinum file into the room along with my parents. My brothers all give me advice. My mother cries. My father Smiles gleefully until their time is up. I am sad to see Quartz leave because I was hoping he would be my Mentor. I guess not. A few girls walk in since I am pretty popular among the girls at school. Finally, I find myself crossing my fingers, hoping my mentor isnt Prism. We all know what he does to Lucille. As I cross my fingers, the door opens and Prism walks into the room. About every swear word I know flys through my mind.

 **Yay first reaping done! Do you guy like these tributes? I like them! Also, do you guys like the length of this chapter? Thanks for reading!**

 **-TheHungerGames19**


	7. District 2 Reapings

**Jett Skylar, District 2,18**

I roll out of bed and hit the floor with an audible _Thud!_

I stand up and look out the window of my apartment. I have lived alone for five years ever since I got kicked out of my house. My parents are wanna-be-Capitolites (Capitol Citizens). When I was 13 I started talking about how the Capitol and games where stupid, and they didn't appreciate it one bit. I had to pack my bags and leave that night. I had lots of money, so I could easily buy an apartment. I started working out at the training center, and grew to like the place. I started liking the idea of the games. I want to be a trainer at the training center so I can traine up careers, but I've decided I want to volunteer and participate in the games. I take a cold shower, have some breakfast, and put on some khakis and a nice shirt. I walk out of the apartment and stroll to my parents house and knock on the door. After a few minutes, Caspian walks out the door with a red face and I can tell he has been crying. He is my brother and is only 12 years old. That means that this is his first year in the bowl.

"Whats wrong?" I say, already knowing the answer.

"I don't wanna be picked!" he says, sobbing. I pull him in for a hug and calm him down.

"You do realize I'm volunteering, right?" He stops sobbing for a second and stares at me. He resumes crying and screaming.

"Your gonna die!" he wails.

"No I'm not!" I screech. I will admit it; my brother is probably the wimpiest 12 year old ever but I have never seen him this sad.

"You'll be fine, okay?" I say. He nods and we walk toward the square. We sign in and we walk to are designated areas. I look around, bored out of my mind. Finally, the Mayor Walks on stage. The loud noise stops as soon as Mayor Slate walks in. He is a huge bald man with broad shoulders. He gives his speech and introduces Claudia, our escort. She is a fat bubbly woman wearing a purple dress and has makeup caked on her face.

"Today, we shall pick our tributes!" she says happily. She hops over to the female bowl and pulls out a slip.

"Shavia Illis." she says. About 3 voices scream to volunteer. The girls run up to the stage and a girl with red hair has a early lead. The blonde girl of the group is tripped to the floor by a smiling 14 year old girl, who I can only assume is the sister of the 3rd girl, who has long brown hair and green eyes. She starts to catch up with the girl with red hair. When she does, the girl with brown hair tackles the other girl to the ground. They begin to punch, kick, and claw at eachother and I will admit I am a little intiminated by them and their fierceness. Eventually, the red haired girl falls backward, giving the other girl an oppotunity to run to the stage. She steals the microphone from Claudia.

"My name is Marla Knight! The Next Victor from district 2!" she yells. The crowd screams in approval and she smiles, enjoying every second of it. Her face is splattered in blood and I note in my head not to mess with her. I wouldnt be talking to her much anyways, since I was not joining the career pack. They always made me mad, and I hope that I will kill them all these games.

After all the excitement, Claudia gleefully bounds over to the other bowl and picks up a slip.

"Arron Marron." she says. I run towards the stage and shout that I'm volunteering.

When I get to the stage, I smile and wave at the crowd.

"Looks like we got two strong careers this year!" Claudia announces. I roll my eyes at her comment and walk into the goodbye rooms. Caspian dashes in and we hug. I feel sorrow for him, because if I die, he will have no one. My parents will eagerly cheer me on, but if the tables turn, they cheer for my killer. My parents don't deserve Caspian. He is to good for them. He is pulled away from the peacekeepers, but he has time to hand me a picture of him and I. My token. I keep it in my pocket and leave the room. Me and Marla meet our mentors, Lucille and Brutus. I'm happy to see Lucille because I know she has been through alot and she needs a break from Prism. I glance at the photo of me and Caspian one more time before stepping into the train.

 **Marla Knight, District 2, 17**

"Kill Him! Kill Him! Kill Him Now!" my mother screams at the TV. My mother and father where watching last years hunger games, from when Lucille won. As if Lucille hears my mother, she whips the spear into the boy from district 3's throat. He falls to the floor and the cannon booms.

"Im bored." I say. I leave them to finish watching the games and I go pull on my blue dress. After I am done, I walk out the door and walk to the square. I Sign in and go to my area. I get bored quickly and tap my foot in anticipation. Finally Mayor Slate walks on stage and introduces Claudia.

"Shavia Illis." she says. I dash to the stage and knock a girl with red hair to the floor. I rake my nails across her cheek and she punches me twice. I grunt and tackle her to the floor. I slap her over and over again until she bites my finger. I screech in pain and swiftly kick her in the hip, and she falls backwards. I laugh at her and run to the stage. I grab the Microphone and say,

"My name is Marla Knight, the next victor from District two!" I get the crowd excited and smile, even though I normally do not act this kind. Claudia lets out a giggle and bounds happily toward the male bowl. _I hate this woman already._ I think to myself.

"Arron Marron!" she shouts. A tall boy volunteers and shakes my hand. We walk into our rooms and my mother and father walk into the room.

"I'm so excited to watch you fight!" my mother, Eliana, shouts.

My father, Tyrese, supports her statement. "So am I!" he yells. "But make sure you are careful, and dont dissapoint us!" he shouts. I dare not dissapoint them. If I did, they would freak out and probably kill me if I won. They walk out and I smirk to myself. They think I'm volunteering to please them, but I'm actually volunteering for the big prize. I needed the money so I could pay people back. I used to but just about anything that was illegail; drugs, weapons, beer, or cigarrettes. I owed many people and they will probably kill me if I dont pay them back. I leave my room and Brutus and Lucille introduce themselves to us.

"Nice to meet you." Lucille says.

 **This is District two! Just so you guys know, Brutus is not my own character. He is indeed the Brutus that appears in Hunger Games:Catching Fire. He had already won his games, so I thought it would be fun to include him. This will happen a couple of other times, such as Haymitch's victory. Sorr If this chapter is short, I just wanted to post something today. I will not always update daily, I just happened to have time today. See you next time!**

 **-TheHungerGames19**


	8. District 3 Reapings

**Liela-Rose Anderson, District 3,14**

"Just five more minutes." I say in a low voice. My mother just walked into my room and told me to wake up.

"Now please." she says in a nice,clear voice. I stand up and stagger toward the closet. I pull out a red dress and slide it on. I walk toward the kitchen and grab a piece of toast and bite into it. I look into the mirror and try to decide on a design by flipping through my mother's fashion design kit. My mother is one of Panem's most famous fashion designers, so we make good money and she loves expirementing her designs on me.

"You should design your hair that way." my mother says, pointing to one of the designs in the book. I flinch a little not knowing she was there.

"I will choose myself okay?" I say. It comes out a little more harsh than I wanted, but she doesnt seem to care. She just laughs and leaves the room. I wanted to be a very independent Woman, but my parents always treated me like a baby, and that really annoyed me. I try to act really mature, but it's hard being only 14. I design my black hair into a very simple pony tail and red headband. I leave the house and a knot forms in my stomach as I'm very nervous about being picked. We made good money so I didnt have to worry about tessarae. But If I was picked, I would be screwed. I guess I would have to get a good ally and charm the capitol with my good looks and likeable personality. I have no weapon knowledge and I am hopeless with identifying nature.

The knot soon leaves my stomach when I see my friends. We walk to the square and comment on how good we look. We all break out into laughter when we see a boy walking down the street, covered in slime,dirt, and cream. He looks at us and then starts walking toward the square faster. I see another girl, who I recognize as Peyton Lilac, laughing as well. When I see this, my friends and I walk faster,all the way to the square and sign in, as that girl has an obsession with throwing slime and cream pies at people, and there is no way she is ruining this dress. _So that must be Daniel Carter._ Daniel Carter was Peyton's boyfriend, and I feel bad for him. He must be so embarrased. I almost regret laughing at him. I am brought back to reality when I realize that the escort, Timbo, and Mayor Digit are looking at me expectantly.

"Come on, you where picked!" a girl next to me says. I instantly feel bile rise up in my throat and I keep it in for about 3 seconds. I throw up my breakfast in the aisle and everyone is laughing at me. I notice one person in paticular laughing. Daniel Carter. I guess this is revenge for laughing at him. He is soon shut up by Timbo announcing his name. He timidly walks up to the stage and his shaking hands meet mine and we shake hands. We walk into the justice building and my mother and father run in. My mother is already crying and that makes me cry.

"You'll be OK." my father says. We hug untill our time is up and for the first time in my life, I want them to tell me what to do. I want their guidance. But now I'm going to have to step up and be a strong woman, not a crying girl.

 **Daniel Carter, District 3,14**

"Where is she?" I ask myself. My girlfriend, Peyton, was supposed to be at my house any minute now.

The doorbell rings and I open it, only to have pies thrown at me. For about a minute, I just stand there covered in cream and slime. Peyton stands there giggling. She had a minor obsession of throwing slime and cream pies at people when they wore nice clothes.

"See you Dad!" I shout. I was to embarrased to have my father see me like this as he was a shopkeeper with high standards. When we walk to the square, a group of girls laugh at my appearance along with Peyton. I roll my eyes and run toward the reaping. Many people wonder why I date Peyton, and the reason is she is alot of fun. I was a happy-go-lucky kind of person and just loved to hang with friends. I sign into the reapings and find myself being laughed at. After Mayor Digit's speech, its time for Timbo to announce the tributes. Everybody stops laughing when karma comes into play because one of the girls who where laughing at me earlier just got reaped. I can't help but laugh when the bile leaves her mouth. I dont get to enjoy the moment much longer when Timbo calls out my name. I nervously walk toward the stage and ascend the steps. I shake hands with Liela and walk into the goodbye rooms. My parents and sister,Cecelia, walk into the room. Cecelia starts crying and runs into the corner. My father wishes me good luck and my mother gives me a hug.

Not until the end of our session do I go to comfort Cecelia. She has calm downed a little bit, but is suprisingly stable for a 9 year old. They all leave and Peyton walks in next.

We stare at eachother awkardly until she breaks the silence.

"Sorry about sliming you..."

"It's ok."

"Im going to miss you." she says.

"Im gonna miss you too, but I will be back soon."

We hug for a while until at the end, she gives me a kiss. This inspires me and I have a spark of hope that I might actually win. Before she leaves, She slimes me again. I actually laugh at this one. I guess I can use this as my token. I walk out of the room and meet my mentors, Wiress and Beetee. I recognize them both as they are the most famous victors from district three and are extremly smart. I can only hope they can teach me skills to survive and get back home to District Three.

 **Sorry I didnt post anything yesterday. I was super busy :( I had writers block today, but I was determined to get a chapter out today. So sorry if this isnt my best work, but hopefully you still like it :)**

 **-TheHungerGames19**


	9. District 4 Reapings

**Oswald Andrews,District 4,18**

"498,499,500." I say out loud. I was doing push-ups in our medium sized house. I was chosen by our trainers to volunteer, which I was completely fine with. This of course happened before the giant flood. The giant flood that destroyed the training center. I stand up, and walk into my room. I change into a nice outfit and walk into the kitchen. My parents stand there, with smiles plastered on their faces.

"There's the victor of the 54th Hunger Games!" my father says. My mother gives me a smile and motions for me to sit down. My parents are very supportive of everything I do and volunteering was no exception. After eating breakfast, I look in the mirror one last time before leaving the house. I had short copper colored hair and a tall strong build. I also had green eyes. Most people said I was very attractive, so my standards where pretty how. I really only talked to hot girls. I ignored all other boys and the rest of the girls.

I was so excited to volunteer that I couldnt even wipe the smile off my face. I have been training for 9 years with spears and tridents, and I was very skilled with them. I didn't really know about survival skills, but only the outer district weaklings need to know those. _I_ _hope my allies are strong this year_. Although I didnt need the careers with me, I still wanted to have people watch my back. I walk to the square, talking to hot girls the whole time. I sign in and walk to my section. Mayor Perch walks on stage and gives everyone a smile. He is a nice old man and is well respected in the district. He gives a short speech and introduces Gangplank, our escort. He is so obsessed with district four that he literally changed his look and name just to be like us.

"Who is ready to represent District Four!" he yells, getting the crowd excited.

"The male Tribute is Cress Wave!"

"I volunteer!" I shout. I run up to the stage and start beating my fist in the air, along with the rest of the crowd.

"Muriel Sands!" He shouts. A girl with brown, wavy hair from the 18 year old section walks out and looks like a typical career; Tall, strong. That is until she starts crying. I don't roll my eyes or anything, since she is actually a little pretty. She stops crying pretty quick, but maybe she was just shocked or something. We shake hands and walk into the justice building.

My mother,Ursa, and My father, Sails, walk in.

"Good luck Oswald." My mother says kindly. She and my father worked together, my father catching fish and my mother selling them, so our family was pretty close. I had no syblings, which wasn't such a bad thing. I always found kids annoying anyway. We all gather in a hug and then they leave. A couple hot girls walk in from school and wish me good luck. After all my visitors, we meet our mentors, Mags and Keegan. They are both nice and ask us about ourselves. Once we step onto the train, I notice that Muriel is much more put together. Maybe she won't be so bad after all.

 **Muriel Sands, District 4,18**

"And...Done!" I say. I let my braid I just finished fall to the side of my head. I stare at my reflection and decide I look good today. My ocean blue eyes and brown hair look good with my athletic build. I put on a nice blouse and skirt and greet my mother. My mother, Ariel Sands, smiles at me. I have always loved that smile of hers; it was the only thing that brought me happiness when I was little. I was raised by a poor single mother for the beginning of my life. My life was pretty grim until I learned how to fish myself, which raised our income a little. My life turned around for the better though when my mother married Nathaniel Sands. He is now my stepfather. We liked to cook together, even though I was a picky eater. I got to show my cooking skills alot during the games, because my step-dad would throw huge parties that I got to cook for. He hasnt thrown them for awhile because my boyfriend,Rio, died in the 52nd Hunger Games, at the hands of Prism. I remember that day. It was a sad day. The only person I found comfort in was Kai, Rio's brother. We eventually started dating and he proposed to me. I said yes, even though this relationship was kind of like a coping mechanism with Rio's death, but I still loved Kai. My step-father also forced me to train so he could have a victor in the family, but that eventually stopped after Rio's death. I wasn't anything special with weapons, just spear and trident, typical district four weapons.

I snap back to reality and walk past my father in the kitchen.

"Hey Nathaniel." I say as I walk out the door. He rolls his eyes as he is always annoyed when I call him that. I meet outside with my sister, Ariel Jr. She is 12 and is terrified of being picked.

"I will volunteer if you get picked, ok?" I say to her. She nods her head, but I know that this isn't the most calming thing ever as then I could be killed.

"Bye!" Shore shouts. Shore is my 7 year old brother who loves to wander around and play games.

We walk to the square and my sister flinches at getting her finger pricked. I lead her to her section and calm her down. I then walked to my area and wait for Mayor Perch to finish his speech. After he does, Gangplank announces the Male tribute.

"Cress Wave."

"I volunteer!"a deep voice calls. A boy name Oswald runs up to the stage and beats his fist in the air and excites the crowd.

"Muriel Sands." he says after reading the slip from the female bowl. I hear my sister cry out, but she doesnt cause a scene. I slowly make my way toward the stage, praying that I don't cry. It's to late. I start crying, as I had a tendency to react emotionally to things when they first occur. I stop crying quick, hoping that the careers won't think I'm weak. I trained, so I hope it will be good enough. I go into my good bye room after shaking hands with Oswald. My family runs in and I immediatly hug my mother and father, before turning to my sobbing sister. I calm her down and tell her I'll be Ok, even though I'm not sure I can keep that promise. Shore just laughs and runs around the room, not knowing the seriousness of the situation. Next, Kai walks in and tells me to use the engagement ring as my token. It was purchased by Rio, who was going to propose to me after he volunteered and one, but that obviously didnt happen. When the peacekeepers come to take Kai away, I let out a sob but calm down and meet my mentors, Mags and Keegan. _This is going to be the worst week of my life. I am being prepared for slaughter and will probably die the week after that._ I decide I will try to be optimistic about the situation, but that is gonna be tough.

 **Hello Guys! Thanks for Reading. So I have a question...**

 **Would you rather: Have long reaping chapters, less frequent updates and not get to the games for the while**

 **OR**

 **Short Reaping chapters, frequent updates,then get to the games faster?**

 **Personally, I like the second choice, but tell me what you think.**

 **T** **hanks for answering! See you guys next time!**


	10. District 5 Reapings

**Lucy Powers,District 5,12**

"Bye Mom!" I say. They leave the house and I turn around to be greeted by the faces of my four sisters;Powa, and Spark. Spark is only 4, Genera is 6 ,Zippina is 8, and Powa is 10. I always had to look after them and watch them while my parents at the Power Plant. They where leaving for work, but it was only open a couple of hours due to the reapings. I first get myself ready, putting on a jeans and a red blouse which compliments my red hair. I also was short and had green eyes. After examining my appearance for a second, I walk out and get my sisters ready. All though they weren't eligible for the reapings, they still had to go.

Getting them ready is a hassle, but I manage to do it. Getting food into their mouths is even harder, but we finally get finished and walk out the door.

As we walk to the square, I see and elderly woman trip over a rock and drop all her money out of the purse. She lets out a cry of pain and I run over to aid. I begin to put the money into the purse and help her up. She smiles and thanks me and walks away. I walk away and pull out the 50 Panem Dollars I stole. I wanted to buy my family something special after the reaping. I was always very tricky. I was also always very sweet and innocent, so people never second guessed my motives.

When we reach the square, I send my sisters off to where my parents said they would be and I start to shake when I see they have to prick our fingers. I let out a small cry when it happens, but I don't cry. I walk to the 12 year old section, exchanging looks with the other girls. Mayor Fuse walks onto the stage.

"Greetings, District Five." He says bluntly.

"Hi Fuse." We all say in unison. Without Warning, Lockett, our escort walks on stage.

"Lets Pick our tributes!" He says excitedly.

"Lucy Powers." He reads. My heart sank. I slowly walk up to the stage. I stand on the stage, violently shaking.

"Marco Chiral!" Lockett screams.

A tall boy from the 17 year old section walks out. He has soft brown eyes and brown hair. For some reason, he looks relieved. He also was smiling and waving at one of the cameras. We shake hands and walk into the justice building and I'm soon surronded by my 4 red haired sisters and my parents. My family and I become a huddle of sobbing. When they leave, dark thoughts cross my mind.

 _Am I going to die? Could I kill another person? Is that the last time I will ever see my family?_ A chill goes down my spine as I realise that I'm going to be one of the youngest tributes in the games.

 **Marco Chiral,District 5,17**

"You lost!" I yell happily to my father,Bob. He shakes his head and smiles. I was proud of beating him in basketball, his own sport. Bob Chiral used to be a popular basketball player, but I'm much better than him now. He now teaches chemistry at my school, and my mom, Ethyl, is a labratory technician.

"Nice Job, _Marco."_ In my head, I let out a sigh. He called me Marco, but I always make people call me Chiral ever since I was a child. I was named after my grandfather, who is a sick, cruel man. Once a week, my father and mother would go on a date to perserve their affection for eachother. I would be dropped off at my grandfathers house, and he would turn the lights off and chase me around. We would play Marco Polo, and if I lost he would beat me severely. If I won, he would give me licorice candies, my favorite. I never told my parents, not wanting to ruin their relationship. I had it though when he started doing it to my six-year old sister,Flare. I was only 12 when we pushed my grandfather down the stairs together, effectively killing him. I don't tell anyone about how he died, as I'm afraid we will get in trouble. Now whenever somebody mentions my name, It always brings back dark memories. I just nod my head and get my sister from inside of the house. She is 12 now, so this was her first reaping. She was keeping a suprisingly calm mood. I don't even change into nice clothes, I just keep on my basketball clothing. Thats what I like wearing anyway.

We arrive at the square and sign in. I walk to the 17 year old section and listen wait for Fuse and talk to my many friends. Most peope are attracted to my likeable personality.

Mayor Fuse gives his speech, and then Lockett marches toward the Female Bowl.

"Lucy Powers." Relief floods me since Flare wasnt picked. I do feel a little bad though since the tribute is only 12. I always had a soft spot for younger kids, and I even coach a basketball team for young kids.

"Marco Chiral." Lockett says. I walk to the stage, trying to decide my angle for sponsors. I decide to smile and wave to the camera. I mount the stage and shake hands with Lucy. I go into my good-bye room and My family walks in. My parents are crying softly and hug me. I turn toward my 11 year old brothers, Torch and Cane, and assure them that I will win. Finally, Flare hands me a photo of my ex-girlfriend Allie. She recently broke up with me because I was "to competetive". I want to win her back, and I know if I do kill tributes, I cannot be a monster or Allie will for sure hate me. I thank her and give her a hug as my parents walk out. A few friends come by and say goodbye, but Allie never shows. I guess that is not suprising. I know I must win a honorable game to get home to my family and friends.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it has been a couple of days. But I got multiple votes for the second choice of writing. So expect daily updates for the reapings. I will try to update daily, but do realise I have a life too :) Once we get to the chariot rides, I probably wont have daily updates, but those chapters will be longer. See ya!**

 **-TheHungerGames19**


	11. District 6 Reapings

**Cole Embers,District 6,18**

"Ready to go Hestia?" I say to my sister.

"Yup!" she says with a giggle. Her and Flame Heed, the bakers daughter, laugh and run out of the room. They where best friends and just finished getting ready for the reapings. We walk past Lily and Joshua Heed, the bakers, who are basically Hestia and I's parents. Our parents died from a disease when I was only 14 and Hestia was 8. I did everything I could to protect her, but at one point we where so close to starvation that we both collapsed right outside the bakery. When I woke up, I was greeted by the Heed family's warm smiles. They took us under their wing and I think of them as my parents. I didnt rely on them for everything though. In my spare time, I train to become Mayor Auto's assistant. I only made a little money, but I made it count.

Before we leave, we sit at the table and drink so milk and stale bread. It is a good meal to me, considering I used to eat trash and Moldy food.

We all start making are way to the square, but once we arrive at the reaping, I break away from the group and go to Mayor Auto's house. She is very young for a mayor and she is very skinny with blonde hair and grey eyes which remind me of Hestia. She is practicing her speech that I wrote for her.

"Thank you for this, Cole. I really wanted to break away from the same boring speech, you know?" She says. I smile and ask if she need anything. She says no, so I just go to the 18 year old section in the square. _Come on. Lets just get this over with. This is my last year._

Mayor Auto gives her speech and introduces Salisa, our escort. She is a moody woman who is obsessed with the games and always goes into a few days of depression when a District Six tribute dies.

"Hello District Six!" she says enthusiastically.

"Who is ready to pick our tributes?" she says. _Silence._

"Well then, lets get started." she stuts toward the female bowl and reads the name.

"Hestia Embers!" I don't even realise what is happening at first. The whole world just seems to freeze. I yell out Hestia's name as she walks slowly toward the stage. She is almost there when she turns on her heel and tries to run. The peacekeepers catch her with ease and carry her onto stage. She stands frozen in fear as Salisa walks toward the male bowl.

She can't even announce the name because I'm already volunteering.

I run to the stage and hug Hestia tightly. Peacekeepers pull us apart and drag us to the goodbye rooms. Two members of the Heed family come in instantly, and Lily and Flame are crying. Joshua must be visiting Hestia.

"You'll be Ok." Lily says, trying to cheer me up. My eyes get all watery, but I dont cry. _I must be strong for Hestia._ Flame hands me a necklace that had letters rougly engraved in it. _Cole Embers._

I thank her and give her a tight hug before they walk out and switch places with Joshua. He just pats me on the back and calms me down. He leaves and I can't wait to get out of this stuffy room. I eventually get to and I embrace my crying sister and pat her on the back, with fear of crying myself.

 **Hestia Embers,District 6,13**

"Yup!" I shout to my brother, Cole. Me and Flame run out of the room, laughing hysterically. I dont even know what to be honest. We just like to laugh. I skip to the table and swiftly eat a loaf of bread.

"I'm Starving!" I shout. As I eat, Flame and I compliment eachothers appearance. I had shoulder length blonde hair,grey eyes, and tan skin. I was also fairly short. Me and Cole don't look similar at all because he is tall and has blue eyes with light brown hair.

After we finish up eating, we all walk to the square and Cole breaks away from our group to go to the mayor's house. Me and Flame sign in and go to the 13 year old section. We joke around and talk until Mayor Auto gives a speech that my brother wrote for her. I smile for him the whole time. Salisa, our escort, walks toward the female bowl and pulls out the name. My smile fades when I realise it is me.

I don't even know what to do until Flame whispers something to me.

"You have to go. Im so sorry Hestia." I hear her let out a quiet sob and I walk slowly toward the stage. _Can I get out of this?_ I lose hope of someone volunteering when I near the stage. As a last ditch effort, I turn on my heel and sprint away. The Peacekeepers have me in their grip in seconds and bring me toward the stage. I stand frozen with fear as she walks toward the male bowl. Before she can read the name, a deep voice yells, "I volunteer!"

My heart sinks when I notice who it is. It is Cole. That automatically means that at least one of us will die. As I think morbid thoughts, Cole hugs me and we are escorted to the goodbye rooms. Joshua Heed walks in first and I sob into his shoulder.

"Thank you... for um... taking care of...us and um... letting us live in the bakery." I stammer. He pats me on the back and tells me that I will win. I know he is just saying that, but for some reason, it inspires me. I start crying again when I see Flame and Lily walk in. Lily isnt crying, but she has a red face and you can clearly tell she has been. On the other hand, Flame is sobbing uncontrollably. We stand in a hudle crying. Lily says reassuring words and Flame can't even talk, but she does hand me a ring with a flame design on it. I remember my mother giving it to me. It was just a few days before she died. They leave the room and as I exit the goodbye rooms, I only can think of one thing.

 _I am going to win this for you mom and dad._

 **Poor Cole and Hestia. First they lose their parents, and now they both are tributes. Thank you for reading! Don't expect a chapter tommorow as I'm busy, but maybe if I have time. Hopefully District 7 will be up the day after that. District 8 Reapings a few days after District 7, because it is my birthday this week. YAYYYY!**

 **-TheHungerGames19**


	12. District 7 Reapings

**Ashtyn Rein,District 7,15**

"Which looks better?" I say to Ivy, my twin sister.

"Eh, It doesnt matter. I'm the prettier twin." she says before we both start laughing. I eventually decide and change into the blouse and jeans that I picked.

"Wish me good luck." She says to the picture of her father, Ethan, before exiting the room. _Why did you have to die?_ I think to myself. I know it is not his fault that he caught the plague, but I need to blame my sorrow on someone. My mother and I survived the plague, but my sister is still fighting it and things are not looking great for her. I do try to remain optimistic for her sake. I just wish I could have my father back. I remember the way he would always smell like freshly cut wood. He would come home and scoop me up in his arms and tuck me into bed. It always interested my young mind. I snap back to reality and run down the stairs, my black hair flying behind my head. I sit down at the table, and just have a glass of water, since I'm not all that hungry.

Once we finish, my mother, sister, and I leave the house. I just now notice my sister is wearing the same outfit as me.

"Nice Outfit." She says to me jokingly. I smile at her and let out a laugh. I'm relieved to find an excuse to stop thinking about the reapings.

We finally arrive at the square. We sign In and walk to our section and I can't help but dread what is happening next. A girl and a boy are about to be sent to their deaths. Before I can finish the thought, Mayor Pines finishes his speech and Introduces Umia, our escort. She gives the crowd a shy smile and walks to the female bowl.

"Ashtyn Rein." she says calmly. My stomach does a flip and I instantly feel sick. Before I can even start walking toward the stage, Ivy is already climbing the steps. _What is she doing?_ A few seconds later, I realise whats going on. _She is pretending to be me._

I notice this a second to late. The mayor is already saying the words that I was dreading.

"I thought you where Ivy." He says. Ivy looks around for a second, but the bullet already enters her body before she can do anything. I see that the peacekeepers that shot her would always follow our Lumber Group around in the woods, making sure we didnt run away. So after spending about 3 years following us around the woods, I guess they where able to tell the difference. I walk quickly toward the steps and remain strong. I look at my sisters dead body that they are carrying away. I hold back the urge to cry. I need to stay strong for Ivy. She would want me to win this thing.

"Zyrus Blake-Hatchet." Umia announces. I'm even more horrified after my sisters death when I see the boy emerge from the 12 year old section. I shake his hands, which are suprisingly strong and firm for a twelve year old. We walk into the goodbye rooms and when my mother visits me, I jump into her arms and we become a sobbing mess.

 **AN: Just in case you didnt understand what just happened there, here is an explanation.**

 **Ashtyn was reaped, but Ivy, being Ashtyn's twin sister, walk up to the stage for her. They looked similar, so she thought she could fool the peacekeepers. But the peacekeepers on the stage where the peacekeepers that kept an eye on them in the woods where Ivy and Ashtyn worked. So after seeing them almost everyday for 3 years, they where able to tell the difference and shot Ivy because she though she could outsmart the games. Ivy volunteered because she would be dead anyway from the plague, so she wanted her twin to live a happy life.**

 **Anyways, onto the next POV.**

 **Zyrus Blake-Hatchet,District 7,12**

"Reaping Day!" My step-mother shouts through the door. I rise out of the bed and wake up my 11 year old brother, Segaris. He wakes up and tackles me to the floor and we playfully wrestle. I lose since he is stronger and taller than me. I was strong for my age, so that means that Segaris was extremly strong for his age. When we finish fighting, I go into the shower and stare at the wall. For some reason, there was a knot in my stomach. It was my first year being reaped, and my name was only in there like one time.

After I finish, I eat a few rolls with my family. We where a family of five. Me, Segaris, My Older sister Erina, who is 20 and is very tomboyish. My dad Adza Hatchet, who is 50, and my stepmother Ohaira Blake who is 46. My first mother died when she was 20. She killed herself after her bestfriend died in the games at age 18.

We finish up breakfast and everybody in the house finishes getting ready, and then we leave and go toward the square. It was by our cargo trains. I have only been on them once to District Three. We where delivering lumber and one man didn't show up, and I was the only replacement. It was pretty exciting, although we only saw a fraction of what the district looks like. It was small compared to district seven, as we had a large district filled with massive forests.

We finally arrive and my step-mother, who has the same messy brown hair and green eyes, wishes me good luck. I sign in and nervously walk to the 12 year old section. We where the farthest away from the stage, so I couldnt see at all. I had an eyesight problem and I had a hard time looking at far away things. We couldnt afford glasses, but I was alright with it, I was just glad we could afford food and a house.

Mayor Pines gives his speech, introduces Umia, the escort, and she walks toward the female bowl.

"Ashtyn Rein." A girl walks out from the 15 year old section and climbs the steps.

"I thought you where Ivy..." Mayor Pines says. The girl looks around as the bullet enters her body and she falls to the floor, dying.

"What just happened?" the boy next to me says. I just shrug as Umia goes toward the male bowl.

"Zyrus Blake-Hatchet." _What? My name was in there once. This is a violation of my rights. This is unfair._ I think sadly. I climb up the steps and shake Ashtyn's hand. We walk into the goodbye rooms and my family greets me. My father and mother upset along with my brother. My father paticularly because all of the memories of my mother's death come back to him. I assure him that I will be ok. My sister hugs me and wishes me good luck. We where very close and I knew I was going to miss her. They leave and I keep myself from sobbing. We are introduced to our mentors, Maple and Rowan. We walk onto the train and I already feel homesick.

 **Birthday Chapter! I wrote this chapter yesterday, but wasnt able to post it. Expect District eight reapings in a few days. Thanks for reading and I hope you like these tributes!**

 **-THG19**


	13. District 8 Reapings

**Calico Jersey, District 8,12**

My eyes flutter open and I nearly fall out of the bed when I see what time it is. _The Reaping is in 30 minutes!_

I throw on the first pair of clothes I see and dash into the rooms of my grandma, Velvet.

"Gram, You forgot to wake me up. Again." She snaps awake and looks at me.

"Whaaat?" she says.

"Never Mind Just get up!" I pull her out of bed and she goes into the bathroom to change into her robe. I run into the kitchen and I rip a loaf of bread out of the pantry and hastily pull out a piece and throw one into my grandma's hand. I run out of the house, with her trailing behind. I don't have to help her along though, because she is in pretty good shape. She looked just like mother. I also look like my mother. Same chocolate skin, curly black hair, brown eyes, small stature. I have a different personality then my mom. My mother was always so brave, even when her and my father where at death's door. After she and my dad passed, I became a scared, shy, nervous little boy who worked in a textile factory. My grandma doesnt have a job, so I have to provide for us both.

We finally arrive and I sign in. I am one of the last people in, but I'm able to dash to the 12 year old section just in time for Mayor Cotton's speech. I catch my breath while he talks about the games, and then my heart starts beating very fast when he inrtoduces Pluto, our escort. My name was in the bowl multiple times do to us being very poor. We needed the extra food though. I try to calm down as he marches toward the female bowl and pulls out a slip.

"Daysha Sanders." A girl skips out of the 16 year old section and bounds up the steps.

"Hi District Eight!" she says with a huge grin. _She is happy about this?_

I have no time to think about her motives because Pluto is pulling out the male slip.

"Calico Jersey." He says. My eyes flood with tears and I walk slowly toward the stage and keep my head lowered. I dont want anyone to see me like this. I shake Daysha's hand and she says something I wasnt expecting.

"Why so sad?" she says. _Um, Maybe because I'm going to a death competition._ I think. I decide to be nice, because there is no reason to get an opponent mad at you.

"Um, No reason." I say. I scold myself for such a dumb response, but she can't say anything because the peacekeepers are dragging us to the goodbye rooms. My first and only visitor is my grandmother.

She embraces me in a hug and hands me my token. A piece of Velvet and Calico sewn together.

"Just 'cause your going into the arena doesn't mean I will forget about you." She says. I savor every second of our hug because this will most likely be the last one I get. My heart sinks when she leaves and the peacekeepers bring us to the train.

 **Daysha Sanders, District 8,16**

"Today is the reaping!" I say, skipping toward the closet.

My 17 year old brother, Poly, walks into the room.

"Your so obnoxious!" he says.

"Im just optimistic."

"Your OVERLY optimistic." He snaps back. It was kinda true. I was always very happy and enthusiastic, and some people thought it was annoying. I even was optmistic about the games, but I don't have time to watch them because my family owns a HUGE textile factory and I'm always busy there. I was a pretty sheltered kid, and my parents would never let me watch anything with blood and gore. The only exception was the required viewing from the hunger games, but that is only certain parts of the games. I don't really even know the main point of the games, beside the fact that people are dying.

After picking out a purple dress, I put it on and go into the kitchen. My mother is making pancakes, my favorite. When mine is ready, I eat slowly. I like to appreciate lifes gifts, even if they are small. I aprreciate my family, wealth, and good looks. I had long, curly black hair and blue eyes and most people thought I was very attractive. I also am very thankful for my best friends, Weave and Sew. Just as I finish thinking about them, they arrive at my house and we walk to the reaping. We sign in and walk to the 17 year old section. The Mayor gives his boring speech and introduces Pluto. Pluto goes and pulls out a slip from the female bowl.

"Daysha Sanders." He announces. I skip to the stage and of course, I'm optimistic.

"Hi District Eight!" I say.

Pluto pulls out a male slip and announces the name.

"Calico Jersey." A boy walks out from the 12 year old section with his head down low and he looks sad. We shake hands and I ask him a question.

"Why so sad?"

He thinks about it for a second before replying. "Um,no Reason."

Before I can respond, the peacekeepers bring us to the goodbye rooms and my family swarms me. They ask a billion questions that I can't answer, so I just hug them. They all start crying, which literally brings me physical pain. I hate it when people cry. They leave and Weave and Sew walk in, crying as well.

"It is ok..." I say. Although I hate when people cry, I have no clue how to make them stop. So I just let them cry it out and Weave hands me a purple locket. I open up the jewel on it and I see a picture of the three of us in it.

"Um, Thanks you..." I say before they walk out of the room.

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed, I just havent had alot of time to right lately but I felt that it was time for another chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **-THG19**


	14. District 9 Reapings

**Maize Runner,District 9,15**

"Don't wear that Maize." My sister says, shaking her head.

"I like it Aluma." I say to my 9 year old sister.

"Of course you do. It's what a boy would wear." It was true. This isn't the most "Girly" outift ever, but I was a tomboy so I didnt really care. I play with my shoulder length blonde hair and reply to my sister.

"I don't care." I say playfully before running after her. She laughs with joy the whole time. I bump into my twin sister, Marigold, and she looks dazzling.

"Wow...You look amazing." I say. She has on a brown and blue dress, which looks amazing compared to my blouse and khaki's.

"Thanks, Um so do you!" she says awkardly. She was the complete opposite of me, so she probably thinks I look bad compared to her, but I don't really care what people think of me. The only thing we had in common was our blonde hair,brown eyes, and tan skin.

I walk into the kitchen and poor 4 bowls of cereal.I know we could have something more fancy, because our father makes good money, but I really don't like to show it and I'm not hungry anyway. Aluma and Marigold sit down and start to eat while I go wake up my 4 year old brother,Rye. After dragging him out of bed, we all eat in silence. My father,Coil, has already left to patrol the square. He was head peacekeeper, and he was originally from district 3. My mother isn't here because, she is gone. She has been gone for 4 years now. She died giving birth to Rye. I remember that day clearly, when I was 11. I was so excited to meet my new sybling, and I found out that My mother had passed. It was definitely the saddest day of my life.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my sister directing everyone out the door. I run outside and the cold air wraps around me. We walk to the reapings, sign in, and go to our designated areas. My father walks by me and whispers "Good Luck."

I nod at him and turn my attention toward the stage. Mayor Grane gives us a speech and cracks a few jokes before introducing Lybra, our escort. Lybra awkardly struts in candy pink heels that look way to tall. She almost trips twice while walking toward the female bowl.

"The Female Tribute is Maize Runner." The world seems to freeze as every head turns toward me. I take a few steps forward before darting backwards. A peacekeeper grabs my arm and drags me toward the stage. I stand there, holding in all my anger as Lybra trips by the male bowl. She blushes and pulls out a slip.

"Bradley O'Ryan." She says.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A voice calls. A boy from the 16 year old section walks out toward the stage as the whole district looks on in suprise. His face is emotionless as he climbs the steps.

"And who are you?" Lybra says, using his shoulder as a support so she doesnt fall over again.

"Ezekiel Browne." His name doesnt ring a bell to me.

"Well, Here are your tributes, Ezekiel Browne and Maize Runner!" she says excitedly. Peacekeepers drag us into the goodbye rooms and my 3 syblings dash into the room. Aluma and Rye cling onto eachother, sobbing, while Marigold and I dash into eachothers arms.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." She says, fighting back tears. Tears roll down my cheeks as I embrace my two younger syblings.

"Take this!" Marigold shouts. She hands me a bracelet made of woven corn stalks with a with a corn bread in the middle.

"Thank you. Take care of them, Marigold. Dad won't be home to help. He is to busy. Ok?" She nods and the peacekeepers kick them out to soon. My father sneaks in and gives me a hug.

"So I'm not supposed to be here so I gotta make this quick. I'm on duty."

I nod my head as he speaks. "Your gonna be alright, ok? Your gonna win. I know it." Is all he says. He hugs me quick and leaves. My final visitors are Orchid and Meadow Wilds. They embrace me in hugs and give me reassuring words.

"You'll win for us, right? Make sure you fight your hardest." Orchid says. The peacekeepers make them leave and I feel a hole in my stomach.

 **Ezekiel Browne,District 9,16**

"What a loser." Lyra says. All of the other kids laugh at me and walk away. It's almost funny that she is still making fun of me. We have both been at this orphanage for 14 years, I think she should realise that I don't care what she says. She made fun of my Timid nature all the time, but I just let it roll off my back. I look into the mirror one last time before leaving the orphanage. _Today is the day I guess._ I am volunteering today, to get away from the hellhole they call the community home. I want to either die or if I somehow win, make a better life for myself.

I do have a chance of winning though. Being an orphan since I was 2, I've had 14 years to have to entertain myself somehow. I filled my hours with running,climbing, and training with any sort of weapon I could get my hands on. I mostly got to use daggers from the kitchen and that was about it.

I reach the square and sign in. I walk toward the 16 year old section and stand and listen to Mayor Grane's speech. Lybra is introduced and she stumbles around the stage in super tall heels. Finally she reaches the female bowl and pulls out a slip.

"Maize Runner." A girl walks out of the 15 year old section before darting back straight into the arms of a peacekeeper. She is brought onto the stage and I recognize her as Coil Runner's daughter. It must be so nice for her. She lives in luxury while I eat moldy bread and get made fun of everyday.

My heart starts pumping when Lybra reaches the male bowl.

"Bradley O'Ryan." Lybra reads. _Am I really gonna do this?_ I think to myself.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I walk toward the stage and I notice the audience staring at me in awe. I keep an emotionless face the whole time.

"And who are you?" Lybra says, using my shoulder as a support so she doesnt fall again.

"Ezekiel Browne."

"Well here are your tributes, Ezekiel Browne and Maize Runner!" Me and Maize are escorted into the goodbye rooms and I get visited by absolutely no one. I finally get to meet my mentors, Otis and Sila. This is going to be the most important week of my life.

 **So it is has been awhile. I'm sorry I have been on break from school and only got this chapter out (sad right). Well I have been super busy but I hope you like these tributes regardless. Thank you guys for 50 reviews and nearly 1000 views! Thanks for your support! Remember, Review to prolong your tributes life span! I will most likely keep your tribute alive longer if I see that you are supporting the story! Bye!**

 **-THG19**


	15. District 10 Reapings

**Before I start this chapter, I need to apoligize. I havent posted in forever! I'm not dead, and I have just been super busy. I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. In the meantime I have got lots of planning done. I hope to post more often, but anyways, enjoy!**

 **Thanatos Rize,District 10,17**

"I'm going to the shed!" I yell at my parents before slamming the door. I walk to the shed and open the door, the stale air greeting my nose. The shed is the only place I actually felt safe. I practice with my scythe that I found in here years ago, I have practiced with it multiple times and I'm quite skilled with the weapon. I also liked to read in the shed. Books I have collected over the years. I grab my favorite, a story about the Grim Reaper, and open the pages. I can relate to the Grim Reaper I guess. My name means death, and I look like him. Literally if the Grim Reaper was human, thats me. I was tall, boney, and I had a sunk-in face.

My parents gave me my name because they where in a religous cult that believed if you had twins, one was blessed and the other was cursed. I was the cursed one and my sister, Aoife, was the blessed one. They always treated her better and she was completely oblivous to the special treatment. I basically live in the shed and I work at a ranch to make money.

I close the book and look into one of the sheds drawers. I pull out some black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I don't eat anything because the reaping usually makes everyone's stomach feel upset. I walk to the reapings, not waiting for my family that I despised of. I arrive, sign in, and walk to the 17 year old section.

Our escort, Sylvianna, walks on stage wearing an obnoxious pink tuxedo that she definitely picked out herself.

"Good Morning, District 10." She says brightly.

Our whole district stares at her, not showing any excitement.

"Well, lets get to it then..." She says in disgust, obviously hoping to get promoted to a better district. "The Female Tribute is Sempurna Ranger!"

The whole crowd turns toward a girl in the 17 year old section, but the girl that they are staring at doesn't move. A few seconds later, a small voice comes from the 12 year old section as a little girl with light brown hair walks toward the stage. _What the Hell? Why would a little girl volunteer for someone older than her?_

"Well what is your name?" Sylviannna says.

"Sierra Ranger." The girl mutters. _They are sisters, but it still doesn't make sense._

"Well this is exciting! Well lets see who your male counterpart is!" Sylvianna says. She reaches her hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip. "Thanatos Rize!"

 _How do I take this?_

I walk gracefully to the stage, showing little emotion. I shake hands with Sierra and I walk to the goodbye rooms.

My sister runs in and bursts into tears.

"I'm so sorry this happened!" She yells. Before I can do anything, she buries her blonde head into my shoulder. My face twists into confusion as she pulls away. She kisses me and skips out like nothing happened, and I stand there, dumbfounded.

 **Sierra Ranger,District 10,12**

 _"Hurry Up!" I shout. Her brown hair dances behind her as Alora runs toward me._

 _"I'm Coming!" My best friend run shouts._

 _I playfully poke her in the belly and say, "Your it!"_

 _She giggles and chases me until I trip over a rock._

 _"Are you ok?" She bends down to inspect my leg. Before she can say anything else, she lets out a bloodcurling scream. She coughs up blood and her eyes gloss over with death as she slumps to the floor. My mother,Masama, stands over her limp body, holding a knife._

 _"Why?" I ask, tears streaming down my face._

 _"You don't deserve friends, You dirty little bitch!" She screams, walking towards me._

 _I let out a scream of pure terror. "AHHHHHHH! Help! Someone!"_

"AHHHHHHHH! Help! Someone!" I scream, shooting up from my bed. That was the worst nightmare I've ever had. Memories from my mom murdering my best friend when I was 5 run through my head as my younger sister,Tanora, runs into the room.

"Whats wrong Sierra?" She says with concern.

"Its nothing." I say, rubbing my head.

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yeah, um what time is it?" I ask my body screaming for more sleep.

"1:46 A.M."

"You need to go to bed! We have to be up for the reaping!" I say. She nods her head and I drift off into another nightmare.

 _"I said you have to work in the damn slaughterhouse!" My mother screams at me, severly hitting my head._

 _"I'm sorry, I will!" I say, letting out piercing screams. We where standing in a road, with nobody around us._

 _Before she can scream at me more, A middle aged woman runs at us shouting something._

 _"Hey stop! This is abuse!" The woman shouts. My mom bolts in the direction of our home._

 _The strange woman walks toward me, and introduces herself as Vidalia, Victor of the 36th Hunger Games._

 _"Whats your mother's name sweetie?" She asks._

 _"I don't know, I have to call her master."_

 _"Ok, I'm gonna bring 'ya home, ok? Whats your name?"_

 _"Ok Mrs. Vidalia. My name is Sierra." Ok, lets go._

I wake up again, glad to escape the memories of when my mother beat me severly in the square. I look into the cracked mirror in my attic room and fix my light brown hair into a ponytail. I take note of my hazel eyes and skinny, small body from underfeeding. I was the only one who worked in my family. Tanora was too young and my sister, Sempurna, and my mother, who's name I now know, is Masama, dont work at all. I go down stairs and want to eat something, but my mom throws a vase at me complaining about lack of coffee in the district. I grab Tanoras hand and run to the square without looking back. I wait around for awhile, and see my sister and mother. I send Tanora to my mother. My mother didnt hate Tanora, because she wasnt a "Mistake" like me. Me and Sempurna sign in and she doesnt yell at me since we are in public. I walk to the 12 year old section and listen to the speech and feel panic when Sylvianna marches toward the female bowl.

She rambles on and looks dissapointed at the crowd as she pulls the female tribute.

"Sempurna Ranger." Great. I have to volunteer now. I was told that if Sempurna was picked, I should volunteer, or pay with my life.

I walk toward the stage, tell her my name and space out as my counterpart is chosen. We are escorted to the goodbye rooms and My family runs in. I Hug Tanora for a minutes as My mother and sister tell me not to die or that means that they will have to work.

They leave the rooms and I have an empty feeling in my stomach.

 **Almost done with the reapings. See ya next time! Don't forget to review! Or don't. Please do.**


	16. District 11 Reapings

**Krissa Jean Osten,District 11,18**

"Ok Devon, do you understand?" The young boy nods his head, picks up his workbook, and runs gleefully to his house.

"Do you have the lesson plans for tommorow?" My 17 year old sister, Maddie, asks me.

"Yeah, I finished them. Now go get ready for the reapings!" She nods and goes upstairs. I grab the lesson book and put it on the desk in my room. Maddie and I worked at the neighborhood school teaching the poor kids who could barely scrape up money to survive. It had decent pay, but I still picked peaches during the day. The main reason I taught at the school was to make a difference in the community.

I'm trying to decide what to eat when my parents walk mother greets me with a hug and says she will make breakfast. I thank her and go to take a shower. I run into my younger brother,Donavan, as he walks downstairs. He is 13 and works in the orchards with me.

"How's your back?" I say. He turns to me and lifts up his shirt. "Oohh not good." I say sadly. He was whipped in the square for stealing and eating crop on the job about a month ago. He runs down the stairs and I hop into the shower.

After my shower, I dress in my teaching clothes, A brown skirt and white blouse. I put on my great grandmothers pearl ring. I put my Blonde hair into my ponytail stare at my reflection with my blue eyes. I had tan skin from afternoons in the orchards, but I was still pale compared to most people in the district.

I eat a quick piece of toast, and our family files out of the door. When we reach the square, we sign in and go to our different sections. I listen to Mayor Citra's speech and our suprisingly quiet escort, Menelaus, walks onto the stage. He instantly walks toward the female bowl, and pulls a slip. I cross my fingers, hoping it won't be any of my students or my siblings.

"Maddie Osten." My blonde sister slowly walks out of the 17 year old section, a look of pure terror on her face. She looks much younger than she actually is, and my older sister instinct takes over.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout. I walk towards the stage, keeping my emotions off of my face, but inside I feel fear and anger.

"The male tribute is Jay Jacoby Warr." He walks up to the stage and talks into the microphone.

"Call me J.J." He says with a smile. We shake hands march into the goodbye rooms.

My first visitors, Maddie and Manuel come in. Manuel is Maddie's fiancee.

"Why did you volunteer?" Maddie asks.

"I want you to have a happy life and get married. Maybe I can win. I'm pretty smart you know." I say. She cries a little, but luckily Manuel comforts her. I'm not a good person to go to if you are sad, because I cannot handle emotions all that well. They leave and my the rest of my family walks in.

My parents burst into tears and my brother fights his tears off. We stand in a circle of hugs and I let out a pathetic sob when they leave.

 **Jay Jacoby "J.J" Warr,District 11,17**

I carry the giant bowl of broth to my house and push through the door. My 10 year old brother Colt and my 7 year old brother Austin faces light up at the sight of good food. My mother, Ashley, walks in holding my 3 year old sister, Lea. "How much did you trade for that?" my mom says.

"Not much. It's like she was giving the stuff away."

"Well, lets eat!" Austin shouts. I traded alot around the district, and I even manage to get some groosling and turkey every once in awhile.

We finish the broth and I go upstairs to get ready for the reapings. I put on a pair of jeans and a nice looking shirt. We can afford decently nice things due to me dating Flora. Her family owns a shop and she will buy lots of nice things for me. She is one of the best people I have ever met. I look at a picture of my father, who we lost 4 years ago to cancer.

I help my mother get my siblings ready and we go down to the square. I kiss them goodbye and go to the 17 year old section. I talk to alot of people, because people liked my charm and wit. Mayor Citra gives her speech and Menelaus announces the female tributes name.

"Maddie Osten." A girl walks out from the 17 year old section, but seconds later, another voice volunteers.

Instead of asking what her name is, he walks toward the male bowl. I hear a boy whisper next to me, "I think he is doing his job wrong."

Before I can laugh at the joke, he announces 3 words I was dreading. "Jay Jacoby Warr."

I flash up a smile and walk toward the stage, grab th microphone, and try to charm the capitol audience. "Call me J.J." I smile again and shake hands with the girl, who I late find out to be named Krissa.

My friends, Zach and Kris walk in along with Flora. I hug Flora and give her a kiss before turning and saying goodbye to my friends.

My family walks into the room next, my siblings clinging to my mother. I hug them all and my mom hands me a plastic blue jay. I was named after that statue. "You will always be my Jay. Don't forget who you are in the arena,Ok?" She says.

I nod my head and hug her one last time and they are taken away. I stare at the sculpture and pray that I will see my family again. This blue jay is the only piece of home I have left.

 **2 Cool tributes! Hope you enjoy! See ya next time! Review!**

 **-TheHungerGames19**


	17. District 12 Reapings

**Before we get this chapter started, I would just like to say that there is a victor mother in this chapter. I'm aware that Katniss is the only female victor from 12, but for the sake of the story, Elena's mother is the victor of the 16th Hunger games.**

 **Ezra Canary, District 12, 14 Years Old:**

I wake up with a pain in my stomach. Hunger. I rise out of bed and march towards the kitchen. Our house was small considering we had such a large family, but I guess it makes sense because we live in the plain, boring place in District 12 everyone calls the Seam. I look into the one mirror we have in our house stare at my reflection for a few minutes. I had grey eyes and olive skin; normal for a boy from the seam. I have straight black hair that falls to my shoulders and I had unusually long arms that looked odd with my skinny body. I was a decent height due to a growth spurt I recently had. I'm snapped back to reality when Ash and Woody walk in. Ash was my older brother. He maintained the household since my parents, Glen and Ridge, where always at the mines, trying to keep our family alive with the money. He didnt have to go to the reapings this year due to the fact that he is 19.

Ash walks in carrying 2 loaves of bread. "Could you go wake up the others?" He says to me. I nod sadly, wishing I could have all the food to myself. I have done it before. It even resulted in the starvation and death some of my syblings, but at least my life was preserved. My parents thought that the more kids they have, it is likely that at least a few kids will survive. I strive to be one of the surviving children, but of course, I had competition: Ash, Woody, Jay, Cory, Buzz, Mae, Goldie 1, Goldie 2, Hyacinth, Joey, and Jimmie. Sadly, over the years, Goldie 1, Hyacinth, Joey, and Jimmie have died.

After waking all my siblings up and eating breakfast, I take Jay outside. I was teaching him my all time favorite thing, playing th banjo. When I found the Banjo, it was one if the best days of my life. I would perform on the streets with it and get money from it to buy food for myself.

"Am I holding it right?" He asks.

"No, you got to put your right hand here, and your left hand there." I grab his hands and adjust there position on the banjo. But when I do, I can't help but notice that his hands are shaking badly. "Are you nervous about something?"

"What if you get picked? I mean your name is in there so many times I lost track. Will you be ok?"

"Of course I will. I haven't been picked yet, so why should this year be different?" He takes this in and we walk back to the house in silence to get ready for the reapings.

I put on a pair of jeans and a colorful shirt and walk out the door with the rest of the family. Ash finds a good spot close to the square and stays with the younger kids while Mae, who is 12, and Woody, who is 13, and I walk toward our sections after signing in. Mayor Undersee gives the speech and our obnoxious escort, Andromache, walks onto the stage, her hair dyed a rainbow pattern.

"Hello District 12! This District is certainly... Something..." She says, looking around at our district. "But that is unimportant, Right? Lets get to the real reason we are here! To draw the two lucky teens who shall fight valiantly for District 12!" She struts over to the female bowl. "The Female tribute for District 12 is Elena Rosaro!" A girl from the 17 year old section with blonde hair walks out slowly and I instantly recognize her as Elena Rosaro, the daughter of Natalia Rosaro. Natalia Rosaro won the 16th Hunger Games.

Once Elena reaches the stage, Andromache announces the male name. "Ezra Canary."

 _Escape. Escape. Escape._ Escape is the only word that pounds in my head. I only can run a little before I'm being dragged up to the stage. "This has to be a joke." I whisper to the peacekeeper. I let out a nervous laugh before shaking Elena's hand and walking into the goodbye rooms.

My giant family crowds me and I hug each of them. Before they leave, Jay hands me my banjo. The peacekeepers escort them out and I strum a sad song before boarding the train.

 **Elena Rosaro, District 12, 17**

I wake up before the alarm clock sounds. I stretch out and let out a yawn before walking down the stairs. Mariana,my sister, and my father,Evan,sit at the table, sipping coffee and eating pancakes.

"Well there she is!" My dad shouts. I let out a tired hello and slowly trudge toward the fridge.

"Where is mom?" I ask, searching for the milk.

"Her and Haymitch are at an interview about mentoring the games or something like that." My mother,Natalia, won the 16th Hunger Games and Haymitch won the 50th hunger games.

"Could you go wake Sofia and Nico up Ana?" My dad asks Mariana. She nods and runs up the stairs to go wake up my siblings. I eat my breakfast quickly so I can decide on the perfect reaping outfit.

I decide on a white skirt with a white sweater over it a put my wavy blonde hair into a ponytail. When I walk downstairs, my family looks ready to go. We walk to the square and sign in and Sofia walks to the 13 year old section, Mariana walks to the 15 year old section. Nico doesnt have to go to a section since he is only 10. I talk to my friends until Mayor Undersee begins his speech and introduces Andromache. Andromache blabs on but eventually goes toward the female bowl.

"The Female Tribute for District 12 is Elena Rosaro." This has to be rigged. How can to members of a family be put in. I try to hide my sadness, but nobody seems to be paying attention because the male tribute from district 12, Ezra Canary, tries to run away, but he is caught. He lets out an unnerving laugh and we shake hands. We are escorted to the Justice Bulding and my family barges in.

My mother is in a state of shock. My sisters and brothers squeeze me in a hug and my father stands there, clutching something in his hands. I don't see it until he hands it to me. Before I can thank him, the peacekeepers force them out. What I'm holding is a necklace with a charm shaped like an apple. A million memories come fleeting back towards me.

 _"Come on daddy, we have enough!" He walks toward me, carrying the basket of apples._

 _A wolf howls and I let out a high pitched cry. "Elena, you need to be more quiet!" My father whispers._

 _"Sorry." He escorts me back into the district and we sneak into our house, the smell of apples filling the air._

For a few minutes, I yearn for those days outside of the district, picking apples. Although we stayed extremely close to the fence, It was the most freedom I ever had. _Snap out of it Elena, your never going to pick apples with dad again. Your going to die in that arena unless some miracle happens._

I tie the necklace around my neck and solemnly board the train.

 **Reapings done! Yes! On a side note, have any of you seen Mockinjay Part 2? I haven't but I want to so bad! If you did, how did you like it? It feels a little bittersweet because I'm excited to see it, but its the last will see of Katniss and The Series. Anyway, Review and Thanks for reading!  
**

 **-TheHungerGames19**


	18. Train Rides Part 1 of 2

**Sierra Ranger, District 10 Female, 12 Years Old**

I sit in the plush couch next to the one Thanatos is in, and the room is filled with silence. There is no need to talk since where both being shipped off to our deaths anyway. I guess I'm just suprised that he hasnt asked why I volunteered.

As if he can read my thoughts, her brings it up. "So why did you volunteer?" He says quietly.

"Well if you want to know that bad, my mom is a bitch and made me volunteer for my sister." He seems taken aback by this statement, but to be honest, I'm not scared of him. I mean yeah, he looks scary but I have survived my mother for 12 years, so how can he be worse? How can anyone be worse than her?

He gives a slight shake of his head and my mind wanders to Tanora, my younger sister. I wonder what is going on at my house right now. How is my family going to get money? The only person bringing in money at our house was me, but that obviously is not happening anymore. I want to assume that my mother will go to her previous line of work, selling her body to people, but at the same time, I don't want that to happen. Then another baby might be born. One like me. A mistake. She had gotten preganant by one of the buyers and it a fit of rage, she quit her job. Then I was born, but she hated me since birth because it always reminded me of her old job and how much she hated it.

I soak up the silence until the door bursts open. Our escort Sylvianna barges in with our mentors, A man and a woman barge in. The man is fairly young and I think I remember him winning a few years ago. But there is something strange about this woman. She seems familliar.

"My name is Bennet, and this is Vidalia." Once I hear the womans name, everything clicks into place. I charge at her and give her a giant hug and sob into her shoulder. She has a look of confusion on her face, but I explain everything to her.

She understands after a little while and we go and eat dinner. We eat a meal of steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, and delicous rolls. Desert is even better. We have brownies, hot chocolate, and vanilla cupcakes. I sit back, extremely full from eating the biggest meal of my life.

After some talking, we go into the viewing area and turn our attention to a giant monitor. The screen lights up, displaying the capitol symbol and the national anthem blares in the background. After a small introduction, it cuts to the reapings from District 1. Two volunteers. The video slogs on and I take note of some threats. All the careers, The male from 5, The boy from 6, The boy from 9, and possibly the girl from 12, who every one knows is named Elena since she is a victors daughter.

We discuss the days events and try to discuss the schedule for tommorow, like how to handle the crowds. Thanatos is going to be cold and emotionless and intimidating, while I'm going to milk the crowd for mercy on a 12 year old girl. I decide to go to bed early and I go into my room. It is gorgeous. Plus purple bed, Vanity, walk in closet with every outfit you can think of, and comfy chairs. I peel of my sweaty reaping clothes and jump into a silk shirt and pants and hop into bed. I try to fall asleep, but I know it's futile. After a couple hours of nightmares and over thinking, I eventually get in a few hours asleep for the long day ahead.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

I hear the sound of the door and Sylvianna's high-pitched voice telling me its time to wake up. I walk to the dining room and sit down with just a muffin, some hot chocolate, and a roll, still stuffed from last night's feast. The whole group seems to be tired, except for Bennet and Sylvianna, who chat up a storm. Bennet proves to be a very nice guy who is easy to talk to, but I like Vidalia better. Not only did she help me in my childhood, but she is very quiet and you can easily read what she is thinking.

After Breakfast, the adults go into a different car to get ready for the opening ceramonies and me and Thanatos look out the window and admire the capitol. We go put on some nicer clothes and look out the window when we finally pull in. Thanatos stands there, blank expression, while I wave to the crowd even though I hate every one of them. They go beserk, and I begin to feel tired from all of this waving, when we finally pull into the remake center. My prep team is made of 3 women: Delli, Dita, and Dianne. They are triplets and they all have there hair dyed obnoxious colors. Luckily, they dont make me strip fully. They let me wear undergarments, which I'm extremely thankful for. After lots of painful things that will make me look "stunning", I go to go meet my escort. It is a short old man named Thuryan Walker. He seems fairly nice and smart, but his idea for the chariots his horrible. He says he wants us to be "Something people can think back to and laugh at years later". I start to think this old man is crazy and just block him out after awhile.

I needed to focus on the more important things.

 **J.J. Warr, District 11 Male, 17 Years Old**

I clutch the Blue Jay figure, not wanting to let go of this last piece of home. I was like a ball of stress. I was usually easygoing, but I was worried about my family's well being just as much as mine. We where already struggling with food as it was, but taking me away will make even more difficult. I just hope my girlfriend Flora will keep them alive. She has all the money from the shop her family owns, so hopefully they will spare some.

I lightly chat with Krissa, and she talks about her family back home and how she loves being around kids since she was a teacher. I don't tell her this, since I'm not morbid, but this is probably the worst place to be if you liked kids, since 23 of them are going to be dead in the next week, and she has a live viewing.

Menelaus quietly walks in along with our mentors, Olive and Cropper. It was like the quiet trio. Olive and Cropper both where the quietest victors ever, and Menelaus should be fired considering he was barely audible at the reapings. I did still like them as people though.

"Um, we should probably eat." Olive says quitely. We sit down at the table, and a bowl of soup and rice awaits us, with every side possible. Before we can eat, the 3 adults say they have to have a little chat. We where stopping for gas, so they went outside. Me and Krissa exchanged confused glances, not sure what was going on. We stood up and put our ears against the door. The adults speech was muffled, but we could still make out what they where saying.

"The plan didnt go right today..." Cropper says.

"It's not my fault. Amanda should of been ready by then..." Menelaus replies.

"It wasn't even a good plan anyway." Olive snaps. "If they caught us, we would have been shot in front of the whole district."

They continue on like this, and I'm about to go back to the table when I hear something interesting. Someone, I can't tell who, says that Amanda was supposed to blow up the Justice Building, and it all makes sense.

"They are rebels..." I whisper, so the train cameras can't pick it up.

"So thats why they went outside. It isn't bugged out there." Krissa says. I guess Menelaus wasn't really paying attention to the reapings because he was expecting and explosion.

We hear them walk towards the door and Krissa and I dash toward the dining care. We beat them with little time to spare. We both try to act normal as they walk into the room. We eat in an uncomfortable silence and I don't wait around to for desert. I go straight to my bedroom and when I open the door, I gaze at the room in wonderment. It has crystal chandeliers, a plush bed, a giant closet, and velvet seats. I collapse onto the bed and fall asleep quickly do to the comfort.

I wake up, and I stretch. I pick myself up and search the dining car for food. The only one sitting there is Krissa. We eat a small breakfast prepared by an avox. We near the the capitol and we both look out the window. Crowds up people are gathered just to get a brief couple seconds to look at our faces. We prepare ourselves and wave and smile at the crowds. They are shouting with excitement. We make it to the remake center after a little while and I meet my prep team, Whytt, Junia, and Hans. They pluck body hairs and it hurts like hell. After that, they throw some cyan liquid at my face, and it stings.

"It's to prevent facial hair growth in the arena." Whytt says.

"He is ready to meet her." Junia says. They show me a room and there stands Finch Luxings, one of the most admired people in all of panem.

"Hey! You must be Jay! So, I was wondering what you thought about this outift for the chariot rides." She holds up a drawing of one of the most extravagant District 11 outfits I've seen for a long time.

"It seems perfect." I say, hoping this outfit will help gain sponsors.

 **Marla Knight, District 2 Female, 17 Years Old**

I'm literally shaking with excitement. I'm so excited for the games to start! I just have to murder a couple kids and then I will be on the road back home, with fame and fortune and I will bring honor to my parents. _After I pay everyone back, of course._ I still had to pay back all my drug dealers, but once I win, it will be so easy to pay them back.

"I Can't wait to go home!"

"What makes you so certain your going home?" Jett asks, with geniune concern.

"Are you kidding me? This will be a piece of cake! I just have to dig a few knives into a kids stomach and then I will be famous!"

"It's not as easy as you'd think to murder someone you know." He replies.

"And why would you know that?" I snap back, getting annoyed.

"Haven't you ever watched the games? Haven't you seen the tributes break? They go insane from killing people!"

"Well it won't be that fucking hard for me!" I shout back.

"It may seem easy n-." He starts, but he is cut off by Claudia running in with our mentors, Lucille and Brutus.

"That's enough of that fighting!" She says, her fat body exasperated from running.

"You-" I start, but Lucille interupts me.

"Can we just eat?"

"Fine." I let out a huff and slam down into a seat.

"Thats not proper manners." Claudia says.

 _Ok I've had it._ I jump onto the table and put my hands around her throat and push her onto the floor. Her screams fill the air as I try to kill her. Brutus and Lucille lift me up. I scream and claw, kick, and punch, but it's no use. They are to strong for me. Lucille opens the door to my room and they throw me in there.

"Write a sorry letter to her." Is all Lucille says before slamming the door.

"If she wants one that bad, I'll give her one. I grab a paper and pen and begin writing.

 _Dear Claudia "Bitch" Walden,_

 _I'm sorry for attacking you, and trying to murder you. Maybe if you weren't so damn worried about my manners I wouldn't have done it. Your really getting on my nerves. Do it again, and you'll be sorry._

 _XOXO_

 _-Marla_

I smile at it and go to sleep with a triumphant smile.

When I wake up, nobody is in the dining car. _They are all probably scared of me._

I eat alone in silence. I sit there as the capitol draws near, and the first one to make an appearance is Jett. He doesn't say anything, he just stares blankly out the window eating a muffin. When we finally reach the capitol, I glare at the audience while Jett waves and smiles.

We reach the remake center and my prep team operates on me. They reveal themselves as Dugga, Bugsy, and Duke.

I then go to meat my stylist, and my heart leaps with joy win I see who it is. Raven Backondeck, the most sadistic and awesome stylist there is.

"I know I'm not gonna hate you." I say with a smile.

 **I had way to much fun with that Marla POV.**

 **She is not supposed to be that crazy, but I wanted to add a little flair to this chapter. Everyone will get atleast one POV before the games.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving Americans!**

 **Questions:  
**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **How do you feel about Menelaus and the rebels?**

 **Is Marla insane or just mad?**

 **Sympathy for Sierra?**

 **What should Jay and Krissa do about the rebels?**

 **I probably should of asked this question last time, but who are your favorite characters based on the reapings? Bye!**

 **-THG19**


	19. Train Rides Part 2 of 2

**It's been awhile.**

 **So this is going to be a pretty long authors note, skip if you'd like, but some important information will be put here (Not crucial to read though :P)**

 **So I haven't posted in awhile because I was sick (Nothing major) and I'm still recovering. I wrote this during about 9 writing sessions, but I have had a hard time getting inspired for the train rides since it is pure writing. No format really, which makes it kind of difficult. The reapings and train rides take FOREVER to write and are, in all honesty, pretty boring to write, and I'm sure not fun to read unless something exciting happens.**

 **Secondly, I had a giant school project that took alot of time, so I couldn't write because of that. Now I've said it before, but I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! :D Now that this chapter is over, Updates will be more frequent. I'm very excited for the games coming up soon since I have lots of plans. I already have the victor in mind, though a handful of tributes are swirling around in my mind. I seriously cannot decide the winner. I will probably just let popularity and realism decide.**

 **Ok, some good news.**

 **Next, I saw Mockingjay Part 2. It was amazing! I had to go to the bathroom really bad, but I didn't because I wouldn't want to miss a second of the movie. It is very similar to the book.**

 **One last thing, (More good news) I will be on Winter Break in a couple of days. That means I have over 2 weeks to write. Let's just say, I'm hoping to have to bloodbath (If not farther) out by the end of break. That means there will be an update almost every other day if every thing goes according to plan.**

 **Ashtyn Rein, District 7 Female, 15 Years Old**

Sobs rack my body. I cry for my dead family. My sister who died for me. My father, dead years ago. My mother, alone in our tiny district 7 house.

"Why me?" I mumble under my breath. Zyrus sits quietly in the chair, looking uncomfortable. Poor boy. So young, being sent off to death. He probably has so much back home. A house, friends, family...

The thought of family makes me cry even louder. I sound pathetic. Even this little boy, who will probably be desperate for allies, is probably thinking I'm weak. _Weak. Ivy wasn't weak and scared for you. You have to do this for her._ I wipe the tears out of my eyes, hoping to make a good impression on my mentors.

Our escort, Umia, walks into the room and gives me a hug. Our escorts, Maple and Rowan shake our hands, ask our names, and question us about basic information, like our personalities and such. We talk strategy.

We sit down and eat a delicious dinner before going into the viewing area. Lots if the tributes look intimidating, I can tell by the reapings. Everyone stares at me during the District 7 Reapings, and I hide my face in a pillow.

I don't need to see Ivy's death again.

But they don't show it. This makes me confused at first, but then I realise they cut it out so the government can convince the idiotic Capitolites that the Capitol is "Perfect".

I mean, why would the capitol want the capitol citzens thinking about unstability and rebels in the districts?

* * *

I walk into my room on the train. It's a extremely luxorious room with chandeliers and astronomically expensive furninture. I throw off my reaping clothes and put on pajamas. After sliding into bed, I allo myself one last cry for my family and I pray that I will make it through these next weeks.

I let out a long yawn the next morning, and walk toward the dining car. Breakfast is laid out by mute avoxes, and I sit down. Zyrus and Rowan come in soon after.

Zyrus and Rowan make small talk while I sit quietly, finishing up breakfast. Maple arrives about 20 minutes later and she sits down with a cup of coffee.

But the real highlight of the morning is Umia's entrance. She is clothed in only a robe, and she has curlers in her hair, along with 7 pounds of makeup on her face. I try not to laugh, but I can't help it. I burst out laughing, along with Rowan and Maple, but Umia is so far from being offended. She is clutching a champagne bottle in her shaky hands, and she starts going on about how expensive plastic surgery is these days.

After breaking about 5 plates, two avoxes take her to her room to recover from her hangover. Rowan and Maple tells us two wave and smile and act like we are enjoying being shipped off to our dooms.

I see the skyline of the capitol getting closer and closer, and I feel more and more amazed. Who knew that such a horrific country could have such a pretty Capitol?

We pull into the station and wave to thousands of people, all here just to get a sneak peak at the tributes.

We go to to the Remake Center and I meet my prep team and my stylist, Florencio. He shows the idea for the Chariots, and I let out a huff of frusturation. Because of this idiot, where going to be dressed as tress for like the 20th year in a row.

I roll my eyes and try to relax, which seems impossible.

 **Amber Jade Coleen, District 1 Female, 18 Years Old**

Finally I'm done. I had to say so many goodbyes to all of my "boyfriends" and "friends".

It seriously took like an hour. I collapse onto the chair on the train. All day, more like all my life, I've been trying to distract myself from the fact that my life may end at 18. Today is official though. I'm in the games. No going back. I could of just seen my family for the last time. Ever.

I sit on the couch and close my eyes, trying to imagine a time before the games. Before the war. Before the violence.

Ophelia walks in, along with our mentors, Prism and Vibia.

I know Prism, considering he just won, but Vibia takes a little thinking. I'm pretty sure her name is Vibia Vipointe, the wanna-be captiolite. She goes on modeling trips and photo shoots tours in the capitol and spends every second she can In the Capitol of Panem. They sit at the dinner table and Ophelia trys to make small talk with everyone, but me and Anders are tired from the days events.

We quickly watch the recaps, and I don't really take notice of any of the tributes as fatigue takes over. I walk to my room, collapse onto the bed and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

All of the thoughts of the previous day come at me full-force when I wake up. I let out a groan and shuffle to the dining cart.

I snatch various foods from the table and try to eat as much as I can, since Ophelia announces the days events, which it seems that I won't be away from a schedule for about 15 hours.

We pull closer to the capitol, and when we finally reach the City, we wave to the crowd. My prep team takes care of beauty imperfections, since I must be the "perfect" District 1 Girl.

If only they knew I was so much more. I was a genius. A loving daughter. A friend. But to them, I was just a piece. A piece that is sparkling right now. Only to lose its glimmer after it burns out.

It made me sick. I lay in silence after my team washes me down one last time.

I finally meet my escort, and when I turn around, I almost let out a gasp. She has clearly had plastic suregery. She looks like some kind of wild cat, I believed named the tiger.

It doesn't matter what kind of cat it is, but I notice that she has whiskers and fangs and I remind myself to stay aware when I'm around her. She starts throwing around some ideas for the Chariots, and I'm just glad that she isn't putting me in some weird animal outfit that is popular in the capitol.

She suggests many types of gowns, but I know it really doesn't matter, because I know one of the outer districts will probably outshine us since District 1 is just a gown and a tuxedo, different colors every time.

I choose a white sparkly dress and my mind starts thinking of home.

 **That is all. I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but I felt that it was time for another chapter. If your wondering why I havent been posting, go read the Authors Note at the top of the page.**

 **Questions (You don't have to answer them, but appreciated.)**

 **1\. Do you think Ashtyn should of played a different angle, such as devestated or depressed, or do you think her acting tough is a smart move?**

 **2\. What do you think about Amber being a genius? Do you think she should tell anyone?**

 **3\. How well do you think these 2 will do in the arena?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-THG19**

 **P.S. These past few chapters have been unedited, including this one. Your welcome. :P**


	20. The Chariots: Plummet

**Winter Break has started! Expect more updates over the course of the next 2 weeks. Happy Holidays!**

 **Daniel Carter, District 3 Male, 14 Years Old:**

Padame and Brand, our stylists, put on the finishing touches to our costumes. We had on dark clothes and look somewhat like bombmakers. That was a common job in District 3.

Padame told me to keep my mouth in a firm, straight line. She finished applying a coat of fake grime and sweat on our faces. I was a little nervous, considering we where making our first impressions on potential sponsors.

The nerves build up as each minute passes. The Chariots start to line up, and Liela and I go into the third chariot. Before we go, Padame hands Liela a button and tells her to "Press it for a suprise."

I can't help but wonder what that means. The chariots are all finally lined up as the gates open and District 1 rolls out. They are dressed rather blandly, both in formal white attire. The crowd claps patiently waiting for the next chariot to walk out. District 2 is dressed as Barbarians, which like District 1, isn't all too exciting. Our Chariot starts to move, and Liela clicks the button shortly after we make it to the street. A firework shoots out of the back, and I'm pretty amazed. The crowd claps loudly and they ignor the next 6 or something chariots, but our fame is stolen from the District 11 Tributes, who also have fireworks. Along with sparkling farmer outfits and their fireworks are much more dazzling. They wave to the crowd and I feel loads of envy pouring into my brain.

All the chariots form a circle around President Snow's speech podium, and I notice a red spot on the ground. He attempts to silence the crowd, which takes a good five minutes. "Welcome, Panem, to the first Celebration of The 54th Annual Hunger Games! We shall all have a moment of silence for the bravery and sacrifice of these 24 young people of Panem." He concludes his speech, and the Anthem blares through the city.

* * *

After the Chariots, fatigue quickly sets in. I want to go straight to bed, but Timbo insists that we eat. Timbo was our escort.

At the table, Padame and Brand seem very annoyed. I think they are just jealous that District 11 outshone us. I sit silently while Beetee and Timbo talk. Padame and Brand are silent, with the occasional sarcastic remark. Wiress and Liela are quiet, and I don't attempt to make conversation. I instead eat a few pieces of bread and a spoonfull of stew before leaving the table and walking into my room. It's very fancy and almost and exact replica of the one on the train. I put on fresh clothes and get ready for bed.

After about 2 hours, its obvious that I can't sleep. I order some steak in my room, hungry from lack of dinner. The meal pops up in seconds, and I eat until the whole plate is gone. I hop back into bed, and I somehow find myself asleep.

 **President Snow's POV:**

"Execuse me, Reba. Could you go get me my medicine?" I ask my assistant.

"Sure Sir. Which kind, I know you have alot." She replies. I take this somewhat offensively.

"THE MEDICINE FOR MY COUGH, LOWER CAPITOL SCUM! HURRY UP! THE CHARIOTS START IN 7 MINUTES!" I shout. She gives a nervous shake of her head and dashes off. We where currently on the balcony by the Main Street where the Chariot Rides take place, so she better hurry up because my medicine is on the other side of the Mansion.

10 Minutes Later, she finally arrives. "Took you long enough, trash." I say, eyeing the District 2 Tributes with curiosity. She walks in front of me, and it appears that she is hiding the label. "Move your thumb."

"Um...Wh-"

"NOW!" I shout, angry that she is hiding something. She doesn't make a move, and begins to back up. She removes her thumb, continuing to back away, and the only thing I can see on the label is a skull and crossbones. "YOU TREID TO POISON ME!" I roar. The guards approach her. She notices too late that she is by the edge of the balcony. She plummets down and lets out a scream. She hits the floor, and blood leaks from her body. Avoxes rush onto the plain, and hastily try to scrub the blood off the ground. The quickly drag the orange-haired woman into the Mansion to dispose of her body.

Thank Panem for District 11. They distracted the crowd with their extravagant outfits long enough, and nobody has to know of Reba's demise. The country shall live in Everlasting _Peace._

 **Krissa Jean Osten, District 11 Female, 18 Years Old:**

Jay was kidding when he said the outfits where stunning. We had on farmer outfits; but no ordinary farmer outfit. Finch and Lartius, our stylists, had the outfits covered with jewels, sparkles, and gems. The best part of all was the fireworks, which where increasingly popular in the Capitol. We head to our chariot as the first chariot starts to pull out.

Chariots after Chariot leaves until its our turn. Jay and I wave wildly, and the crowd claps. But when the fireworks start and a few of the jewels start to flash, they stand up and scream. It's basically a firework battle between District 11 and District 3. Eventually, they run out, and the crowd starts chanting District 11.

I soak in the popularity and wabe to the crowd. The cameras zoom in on us and we get much more screen time than the other tributes. I think Finch's costume may have just won us multiple sponsors. President Snow gives a speech, and when all of the Chariots unload, the other Tributes give us dirty looks, except for the District 12 Tributes, who hide themselves so nobody has to see their embarrasing costume.

* * *

Dinner is exciting. Fresh Seafood from District Four. Our team compliments Jay, Finch, and I while I stuff myself with crab. All of a sudden, Menelaus walks in looking disraught. He whispers something into Olive and Cropper's ears.

"She...She's dead..." Olive stutters.

"Who's dead?" I ask with concern.

"Go to your room. Now." Cropper says to us. Jay and I don't ask questions and run to our respective rooms. I hop into bed and hide under the blankets. After abour 30 minutes, I hear a gunshot, and a male scream.

 **R.I.P Reba. You will be remembered for trying to perform an assination for the rebels.**

 **I finally made a poll! Go vote! It's on my profile, so go check it out!**

 **The question is:**

 **Who are your favorite tributes for the 54th Hunger Games?**

 **Go vote for your 6 favorites! Looking forward to the results!**

 **Questions:**

 **Do you feel Reba's plan may have worked in different circumstances?**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Did Krissa and Jay just get tons of sponsors, or targets on their backs? Or both?**

 ** **What Just happened on the District 11 floor? Death? Avoxes? None of the above? Tell me what you think happened/is going to happen.****

 **This chapter was out later than expected. Expect and update soon!**

 **-THG19**

 **P.S. Yup. This is the year where District 12 was naked, streaked with coal dust as Katniss described.**


	21. Training Day 1

**Hestia Embers, District 6 Female, 13 Years Old:**

The daylight streams through the window. It takes a few minutes to realise where I am. Not at the bakery. At the Capitol. _This is life now, Hestia. This is where your life will end._

A shiver goes down my spine. I'm for sure dead. My only hope is that I can keep Cole alive for as long as I can. He is a better victor than me anyway. The Captiol will like him better. He is stronger than me. Surely he could take down almost any tribute.

I spend the early morning trying to think happy thoughts of my brother winning, and try to forget that fact that I most likely will be dead in 2 weeks. I put on the training outfit my stylist, Adele, gave to me. _Right, today's the day we meet our competiton._ I walk toward the dining room and into the buffet line. Adele and Salisa, our escort, sit at the table, drinking coffee. I grab plates of toast, pancakes, muffins, and rolls. By the time I finish eating, Our whole team has accumulated. Our mentors, Reynolds, a man addicted to morphling, and a woman, wearing a robe that doesn't show her face named Enigma. Cole's stylist, Hugh. _Cole!_ I completely forgot about him. I run from the table, piece of toast in hand, and stop at the doorway to his room. I knock on the door and he opens it after some time.

I dash into his arms. I really haven't been able to speak to my brother for the past few days, with all the craziness from the Chariots. We where pretty boring, dressed as car mechanics. We walk back to the Dining room, and he eats a few pieces of toast before Salisa tells us its time to go to the Training Center. We get into the Elevator car, stopping to pick up the boy from 5, The girl from 3, and both from 1. By the time we reach the underground gymnasium, the car is packed full with us, the 6 tributes, and our escorts. The doors open up, and we appear to be the first ones here, besides the District 2 tributes. I sit awkardly on the floor in a circle around Junisse Cravlocke, the Head Trainer.

Slowly, the rest of the tributes pile in. The District 11 tributes are late, and a female escort stands next to them.

"I thought they had a male escort..." Cole says.

"I thought so too...Maybe something happened to him." I whisper back.

"OK! I can start now." Junisse starts."Welcome, Welcome. As you can tell, this is the training center. For the next 3 days, you will be training for the games. This isn't televised, so you don't have to worry about sponsors seeing how pathetic you are. 23 of you will be dead in about 3 weeks. Comforting? It's not supposed to be. No physical contact with any other tributes, or else. You are dimissed." She smirks and walks into a corner with some other trainers.

The careers walk straight toward the weapons, and the other 18 of us stare at eachother. A few start walking toward the survival stations, and the girl from 9 and the boy from 10 go toward the scythes.

"We need allies." I blurt out to Cole.

"Are...Are you sure? They can betray us..."

"Who cares? I'm doing this for your benefit. Once I die at the bloodbath, you'll need an ally."

"Don't say that." He says sympathetically.

"What. It's true."

"No, your st-."

"Shut up. JUST SHUT UP! I'm not one of those stupid little girls who create false hope for themselves. I have no chance! NO CHANCE COLE! So just stop! I just want to live my last few days in peace!" I snap. He seems take aback by this, and I see a look of hurt in his eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That where going to be seperated. Forever."

"We are not. I promise."

 **Anders Falkov, District 1 Male, 15 Years Old:**

I'm already hating the Career pack. Marla is crazy and stubborn, Jett is super distant, and Muriel hates me and Amber and won't even tell us why. She just ignores us when we talk to her. I walk off with Oswald, and we decide that where going to need more people in our alliance. Jett seems pretty distant, Marla is a time-bomb, and Muriel seems a little weak.

"CAREER TRYOUTS! RIGHT HERE!RIGHT NOW! COME SHOW US YOUR SKILL!" Oswald shouts. The whole gym quiets, and about 1 third of the tributes run over to us."

One girl cuts in front of the line. "Pick me first! I'm Daysha Sanders of District 8! At your service." She runs and grabs a sword, while I drag a few dummies to our area. This girl, Daysha, already had a low chance of making it in, cause she was just flat out annoying. She just talked until Oswald yelled at her to start. She picked up the sword by the handle and charged the dummy. She missed the first to hits, and finally managed to dig the blade into its gut. In real life, if she wasnt dead already, she would of done minor damage with such a weak stab. She accidentally drops the sword when she pulls it out.

"Next!" I shout.

"But-"

"NEXT!" I shout louder. She drops the sword and runs to the opposite side of the gym. Her district partner rolls his eyes and I let out a small chuckle as the next tribute is examined by Oswald. The boy doesnt make the cut, but he was more skilled than the previous girl.

A 14 year old boy walks up and snatches up a knife.

"Whats your name?"

"Ezra."

He fights the dummy and does decent damage, but still not good enough to be a Career.

"Anyone else?" 1 girl and 2 boys still stand in line.

"I'll try." A boy says. "My name is Jay. I'd like to throw some spears."

"Ok." says Oswald. Amber has now joined us, bored from throwing axes, as thats her main weapon.

The boy from 11 walks up and throws a few spears. The first one misses, but the next 3 hit.

"Wow. Not bad." Says Amber.

"Beginners luck. Let me show you how a real pro does it." I say snatching one of the spears from him. I miss the first one, and land the second two, just like him.

"Oh come on! Just leave!Next! Get out of here!" I shout at him. "Spears aren't even my main weapon anyway. I'm going to practice with a rapier." I say, scoffing.

"Okay." Oswald says. He starts dragging more dummies toward the other tributes as I grab a sword from the rack.

 **Thanatos Rize, District 10 Male, 17 Years Old:**

After Oswald seems dissapointed that all the tributes where failures, he barely give me a chance. I snatch a scythe and I' determined to prove that I'm better. Not that I need the alliance anyway. I just want to take some supplies and leave in the night, cause I'm really not a people person.

I slash at the dummies flawlessly with my scythe. Oswald and The District 1 Girl watch in amazement. After I finish, I wipe the sweat off my forehead and place the scythe back on the rack. The district 2 girl has now joined them, and the Anders, the district 1 boy, came back. They whisper among themselves for a few minutes, then finally decide on a choice.

"Your in."

* * *

I sit with the Careers at lunch, and Marla asks me questions and I answer vaguely. I wish if these people would realize that I will be with them for like 2 days. The other tributes sit in pairs with their partners, hardly mixing. I notice that Sierra is at a table with the boys from 7 and 8, and the girl from 11. I can't help but wonder why the 11 girl is teaming up with 12 year olds, but I'm sure I will find out later.

Another alliance I see forming is the pair from 6 and the girl from 9. Some tributes sit and chat with one another, but most stay silent.

I turn my gaze back to my "allies". Currently, the 3 career girls where yelling at eachother. Muriel was screaming about her dead boyfriend who got killed by Prism, District 1's mentor. Amber attempts to defend herself from Muriel, and Marla is just yelling about being the leader and that they need to shut up.

And for the first time in forever, I actually agree with Marla.

 **Daysha Sanders, District 8 Female, 16 Years Old:**

I bite into the salad, trying to keep bitter feelings toward Calico in my brain. I rack my mind for any possible allies. The careers, the boy from 10, the boy 7, Calico, The girl from 10, Krissa from 11, The district 6 tributes and the Maize girl from district 9 already have allies. As I'm thinking, the girl from 3 sets her tray down on the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asks.

"Yeah, thats fine..." I say awkardly. I liked to talk, but the thought of talking to someone who could be dead in a couple days is insane.

"So I'm gonna get straight to it. I need an ally." She says.

"As do I."

"So I was wondering if maybe we could possibly team up?" She says. I try to think this through. _She is only 14... Will she last long? Stop it Daysha. You shouldn't judge people that quickly._

"Sure." I say. She sets her lips into a smile and starts talking about how she is very knowledgable with identifying plants.

"What have you been doing today?" She asks.

I feel reluctant to answer the question. I really did nothing much today. Just inwardly complain about Calico. "Nothing." Is all I can say.

Her face twists in anger for a second, but she quickly puts her smile back on.

* * *

I instantly confront Calico when we arrive on the 8th floor.

"Leblanc told us to stay together."

"Who cares. That old woman is insane."

"WE ARE DISTRICT PARTNERS! WE ARE SO BOTH TO STICK TOGETHER!"

"I'm sorry." He says before running to his room.

"Calico come back!" I shout afraid that I hurt his feelings.

And when caring about him crosses my mind, I feel a wave a panic flush over me.

 **Poor Daysha. She is too soft for the games.**

 **Here are the results for the poll!**

 **1st-Lucy, Sierra, Maize, and Ashtyn with 3 votes each,**

 **2nd-Amber, Marla, Hestia, Cole, Zyrus, and Krissa with 2 votes each,**

 **3rd-Anders, Jett, Liela, Daniel, Marco, Ezekiel, Thanatos, J.J, Elena, Ezra with 1 vote each,**

 **4th-Muriel, Oswald, Daysha, and Calico with 0 votes.**

 **So I can tell not everyone was able to vote for the poll. It's sad that I didnt even vote for my own tribute :) A new poll will be up soon.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Review please! Sorry it was a little late. Thanks for reading.**

 **Here are some questions:**

 **1) Will Hestia or Cole make it farther? Or will they die together?**

 **2) Do you think Anders and Oswald are going to go crazy in this career alliance?**

 **3) How do you think Thanatos's plan of stealing from the Careers will work out?**

 **4) Thoughts on Daysha and Liela's alliance?**

 **5)Other**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **-THG19**


	22. Training Day 2

**Warning: In Jett's POV, Marla cusses. Alot.**

 **Marco Chiral, District 5 Male, 15 Years Old:**

Getting allies wasn't easy. I realized that yesterday. Most of the tributes where in trance trying to impress the careers. But so far, only the boy from district 10 has been able to do that. Lucy and I quietly ride on the elevator trip to the training center.

Junisse is there again, and says that she recommends focusing on one skill to present the gamemakers. Once she dismisses us, I go to the swords area and challenge a trainer.

He introduces himself, and grabs a silver short sword, while I go for an obsidian colored lance.

He instantly lunges at me, and I dodge with no time to spare. He then jumps back, and I take a swipe at his torso, which he dodges and counters with an attack of his own. In the real games, he would of killed me, but he pulls the sword back at the last second to make sure I'm unharmed.

"I think you should try something else." He says in a bored tone. I decide to try throwing knives next. The girl from 2 and the boy from 3 are already there, and I take my place next to the boy from 3. Currently, an annoying capitol trainer is trying to assist Marla, who has clearly trained before with knives.

"Would you just go away! I clearly know what I'm doing!" Marla yells. The woman rolls her eyes and walks toward us.

She gives us the lesson and how to properly throw, then she gives us the knives. My first few knives don't land anywhere near the target. But after a while, they begin to get closer. The lunch bell rings, and I sit down by myself.

Suddenly, the 3 boy sits down next to me.

"I'm Daniel."

I smile and respond. "Nice to meet you. I'm Marco."

 **Calico Jersey, District 8 Male, 12 Years Old:**

Daysha has been acting strange, and I just can't figure out why. After her meltdown on me yesterday, I've tried to keep my distance. She may just be jealous of my alliance, but I honestly can't see why. She has a perfectly fine alliance with the girl from 3.

My alliance included the girls from 10 and 11, and the boy from 7. Krissa told us that she was a teacher, which make sense.

Why else would she team up with 3 twelve year olds?

"I feel like we need one more ally..." Zyrus says.

"I don't know. Do you really think anyone else will want to join?" Sierra replies.

"What about her?" Krissa points a finger at the last 12 year old, the one not in our group.

She is from District 5, and I think her name is Lucy.

"I don't trust her." I start. "She seems pretty sneaky."

"Let us go talk to her." Krissa says, and Sierra follows. While the girls talk to Lucy, Zyrus tries to teach me how to use an axe. Being from district 7, he can throw them around easily. I'm not that good, but I show a little progress.

Eventually, at lunch, the girl's give us the results of talking to Lucy.

"I don't see it happening. She wasn't really interested in an alliance." Sierra reports.

"It's fine. I think will be good for now. But anyways, I think that for the rest of our training time we should all split up. I will learn how to make fires, Calico will learn knot tying, Krissa, since your from 11, you can go to the plant identification area, and Sierra will learn how to heal wounds. Sound good?" Zyrus says.

"Thats a good idea." I say with a smile, which is most likely the only time I've smiled over the past few days.

 **Ezekiel Browne, District 9 Male, 16 Years Old:**

It was weird to say, but I was actually enjoying my time in the Capitol. District Nine was horrible. Also, not having to listen to Lyra bitch and complain about everything for once was another good thing.

I decided against allies, as I don't want to be betrayed. The loneliness bothered me sometimes, but I honestly don't enjoy others company that much.

I pretty much lived at the knife throwing station, but I would sometimes wander off to other stations. I was currently taking a plant identification test against The girls from 11, 3, and 8. I was struggling on question #25.

The monitor lit up, and I racked my brain looking for answers.

 _Which of these berries is NOT deadly?_

 _A) Nightlock_

 _B) Shadowberry_

 _C) Raspberry_

 _D) Natberry_

I guess B, and the result flashes onto the screen.

 _1st- Krissa_

 _2- Ezekiel_

 _3- Liela_

 _4- Daysha_

I sigh at second place, but atleast I didnt make it in last. I walk back over to the knives station, and notice the Careers yelling at one another.

 **Jett Skylar, District 2 Male, 18 Years Old:**

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Marla barks at Oswald.

"Actually, no I'm not." He replies with a smirk.

"You let OUTER DISTRICT TRASH INTO OUR ALLIANCE! WHO DOES THAT?"

"Apparently us." Amber says, sticking up for Oswald.

"Your acting like a collossal bitch." Oswald says.

We where at the knife station, and Marla currently clutched one and lunged toward Oswald. I grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Woah there, Junisse said no physical confrontation." I whisper into her ear.

"Well if Junisse said it then I guess we should follow the rules... Just Kidding! Seriously what the Hell! We are district partners! We are supposed to stick together! Why do you always side with them?"

"I'm sorry Marla." I say as I drag her toward the trainers. I let go of her, and Junisse and a male trainer grab her arms, attempting to drag her away from the other tributes.

"Let go of me now, or I will chop ur balls and dick off." Marla says. But by now, Junisse has control of Marla. She drags her to a corner and attempts to calm her down.

 **As always, I have so much fun writing Marla.**

 **So I'm sorry for the late update, but I was working on another story, but at the last second, decided against posting it.**

 **Important News! I started a New SYOT! (It isn't replacing this one, don't worry.)**

 **It's called "A Chance To Shine: The 2nd Capitol Games."**

 **It's an SYOT, with Capitol Children. I would really appreciate if you submit :)**

 **I'm not going to do this every chapter, just if someone I think needs a shoutout or someone asks for one. But...**

 **Today's Spotlight Author/Story is...**

 **Tom137**

 **I haven't read any of his stories, but he has an SYOT that looks really good. The opening chapter is a good length and you should definitely think about submitting, and tell him TheHungerGames19 sent you!**

 **Please Review! Bye!**

 **-TheHungerGames19**

 **P.S. We hit 2,000 views on this story!**

 **Also, I'm hoping we hit 100 reviews soon...**


	23. Training Day 3

**Zyrus Blake-Hatchet, District 7 Male, 12 Years Old:**

The nerves arrived in my stomach the second I woke up. In my groggy morning state, I was able to locate my training outfit and open the door into the hallway. I trudged into the dining room, and everyone was sitting there, all very fancily dressed.

"Well it's about time." Umia, my escort says sarcastically.

"Where is Ashtyn?" Rowan says.

"That poor thing. Could you go wake her up Florencio?" Maple asks. Florencio nods and I take a seat next to my stylist, Felicia.

A tired Ashtyn steps into view. She grabs a plate and loads it with muffins and pancakes before taking a seat next to me.

"How is your alliance going, Zyrus?" Felicia asks.

"Nothin has really changed. That Lucy girl really didn't want to join. Just shy I guess." I say, shrugging.

"How about you?" Rowan says, pointing to Ashtyn.

"Uh, I'm kinda, working on it..." She says back. I feel a little bit of guilt that I didn't think about inviting her to our alliance, but it's kinda late. It's the last day of Training.

"That's alright, Sweetie. Let's just get you both to the Training Center on time." Umia says, getting up from her chair.

Ashtyn and I follow suit, and step into the elevator.

We are the last ones to arrive, and right when we step into the circle, Junisse begins to explain what's going to happen today.

"Today is the last day for you to practice for the games. You'll have until lunch to finish off any last skill you want to learn. During Lunch, we will pull you away one by one and you will perform for the gamemakers. You are free to go." Junisse finishes.

I meet with my alliance and we discuss what we are showing the gamemakers.

 **Liela-Rose Anderson, District 3 Female, 14 Years Old**

Fear made my hands shake while I attempted to untie the knots. Daysha and I are running low on ideas of what to show the gamemakers.

It took almost 2 minutes longer than my last attempt. I let out a annoyed sigh before walking toward Daysha. For the rest of the days yesterday, Daysha tried to improve her plant identification skills. She took a test against four other tributes and the results flashed on the screen.

 _1)Ezekiel_

 _2)Daysha_

 _3)Maize_

 _4)Cole_

 _5)Hestia_

Daysha celebrated that she now had a skill to show the gamemakers, but I was still angered by the knot tying station. I decide to go the rope climbing station.

I grab the first rope and hoist my body onto it. I place my hands on the second rope, and easily climb up. I ascend the next five ropes easily. 3 ropes still remain. I go to snatch the next bit of rope, but my hand slips and I fall down 2 ropes, and I feel a sinking feeling. _Has a tributes ever died in training? It looks like I'm going to be the first one._

But luck was on my side. My foot caught onto a rope, and I hoisted myself up. I climbed the rest of the distance up carefully, and than descended back down. Daysha was proud, and she told me I should show the gamemakers my climbing skill. I decide that this is a good idea and I spend the rest of the time until lunch climbing the rope wall.

 **Cole Embers, District 6 Male, 18 Years Old:**

Over the course of the past few days, Hestia and I have both become skilled with scythes. Our new ally, Maize, taughts us how. In exchange for the skill, we offered Maize a place in the alliance and she gladly accepted.

Now, we sat together at a lunch table, and I will admit, I was a bit nervous. The gamemakers do a good job of blankly staring at you and it definitely gives off an intimidating vibe.

Junisse steps into the cafeteria. "Anders Falkov, District 1, Please present your skill to the gamemakers."

Anders gets up from the career table, and his allies all tease him and tell him not to suck. He scoffs and walks into the gym.

Maize and I exchange nervous glances as the districts begin to tick by. Districts 1, 2, and 3 go by to fast.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead as the lunchroom population begins to thin out. Districts 4 and 5 are called. I watch as the 12 year old girl from 5 steps out of the room. In a matter of minutes, Junisse walks in.

"Cole Embers, District 6, The Gamemakers are waiting. I stand up and shuffle over to the door.

I open it and when I walk into the gymnasium, I see weapons strewn across the floor. The gamemakers stand on a balcony.

"I'm Cole Embers, District 6."

"I'm Vladmir Gollem, Head Gamemaker. Please choose your desired weapon Mr. Embers."

I nod my head and walk toward the scythes. "May I challenge a trainer?" I ask.

A female trainer steps out from the shadow, blade in hand. She charges at me, and I dodge it and swiftly go on the offense. She deflects all the hits, but begins to grow tired. I eventually manage to knock the blade from her hands.

She curses under her breath and Vladmir gives a nod of approval.

I begin to walk away and exchange a look with Hestia as she enters the gymnasium.

 **Vladmir Gollem, Head Gamemaker, 23 Years Old:**

Anders Falkov carried himself with confidence toward the spear rack. He chucked javelins and spears at short distance and long distance mummies. I sit in a circle with fellow gamemakers. All of them are drunk besides myself, Jacqie, Trojan, and Janna.

"What should we give him?" Trojan asks.

"A 9." Jacqie and Janna say in unison. I write _9_ down in my notepad _._

The next tributes are boring. The 1 girl throws axes, the 2 girl throws knives, the 2 boy uses a sword, and the 3 tributes just do boring survival stuff. It eventually gets so boring that I hand Jacqie the notepad and she writes down the scores. 4,5 and 6 are boring, but the 5 and 6 boys show a little promise. 7 throws axes, and Calico from 8 uses an axe but isn't nearly as skilled as the 1 girl or the 7 tributes.

The District 9 tributes show lots of skill, and so does the boys from 10 and 11. The girl from 12 also seems like a formidable opponent. After the last girl leaves the gym, Jacqie hands me the notepad. One of the other gamemakers is currently throwing up into a trash can, when suddenly he falls limp. _I wonder what he did to make President Snow poison him._

The other gamemakers leave the room in panic.

"I'll send an avox to clean up." I say with a sly smile.

 **Oswald Andrews, District 4 Male, 18 Years Old:**

Muriel and I got back to our floor and instantly changed and sat on the plush couch in front of the giant monitor T.V. screen. Our prep teams, stylists, escort, and mentors eventually found seats around the screen.

The monitor lit up with life and the anthem began to play. The always young and hilarious Host Cesar Flickerman and his co-host, Bermuda Hanvey, greeted the audience.

"Lets not waste any time! Our first tribute, Anders Falkov, Scored a..." Cesar starts.

"9! And his District Partner, Amber, scored a 10!" They continue reading scores out and my body tenses when they get to district 4.

"Oswald Andrews got the score of 10!" Cesar shouts excitedly.

"Muriel Sands, The girl from 4, got an 8!" Muriel and I jump up excitedly and hug our mentors. We finish watching the broadcast, and after it finishes, we quickly eat dinner. Our career alliance decided we would meet on the rooftop and celebrate our scores.

The cold wind of the night blew into my face as I stepped onto the roof. Besides Muriel and I, Anders, Thanatos, and Amber where currently on the roof. Jett, I'm not sure why, and Marla didnt come because she got an 11, not a 12, so she was probably raging right now.

We all gaze at the skyline of the capitol and I try to forget the building stress of the games for just the next few hours.

 **I will post the final scores next times.**

 **WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS! THAT MEANS CELEBRATION. AND BY CELEBRATION I MEAN BACK TO BACK CHAPTERS!**

 **But on a more calmer note, I do read and appreciate every review. I can't wait for the games to start, because I have alot planned. Still struggling to pick a victor though :(**

 **Questions:**

 **1)Zyrus's alliance? Will they make it far?**

 **2) Liela and Daysha? Will they make it far?**

 **3) Cole, Hestia, and Maize? Will they make it far?**

 **4) Careers? Will they make it far?**

 **yes I'm aware I just asked the same question over and over again :D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mistycharming: I know, she is definitely not one of the most calm people in this story XD**

 **dreams and desperation: I know, he is feeling the wrath of Marla. Luckily, he has Amber and Anders to back him up.**

 **hopefuldreamer1991: Marla will always be insane :D. Hopefully Krissa's alliance will do well in the arena.**

 **EverlastingImpression: Yeah sorry. I kinda botched that up. But thanks for the long reviews! I really appreciate it :D**

 **MoonLitt Tears: Yup. Jett and Calico are interesting tributes :)**

 **Wolfie McCoy: Poor Than. Hopefully the other careers will stop anything from happening. I will probably get a Beta in the near future, I've just been busy. :)**

 **R.I.P. Random Gamemaker.**

 **-TheHungerGames19**


	24. The Interviews

**Now that training is over, here is the final group of alliances. Some tributes formed alliances "Off-screen." (Even though this isn't a screen. XD)**

 **Amber-Anders-Marla-Jett-Muriel-Oswald-Thanatos**

 **Krissa-Zyrus-Sierra-Calico**

 **Elena-Ezra-Jay-Ashtyn**

 **Maize-Hestia-Cole**

 **Daniel-Marco**

 **Liela-Daysha**

 **Ezekiel**

 **Lucy**

 **These are the final alliances, but I can gurantee that there will be betrayal at the bloodbath.**

 **And for the training scores...**

 **Amber-10**

 **Anders-9**

 **Marla-11**

 **Jett-9**

 **Liela-3**

 **Daniel-4**

 **Muriel-8**

 **Oswald-10**

 **Lucy-4**

 **Marco-7**

 **Hestia-4**

 **Cole-7**

 **Ashtyn-6**

 **Zyrus-7**

 **Daysha-3**

 **Calico-3**

 **Maize-7**

 **Ezekiel-6**

 **Sierra-5**

 **Thanatos-8**

 **Krissa-5**

 **Jay-7**

 **Elena-5**

 **Ezra-4**

 **So I'm sorry that this chapter seems a bit rushed and condensed, but the fact that the bloodbath is next made me kind of rush through it so I could start writing the next chapter. :) Still hope you liked it though.**

 **Maize Runner, District 9 Female, 15 Years Old:**

Lybra knocked twice.

The first thing that went through Maize's mind was not a happy thought. _Tommorow, the games start._

She rose from her bed and stretched. After walking to the door and opening it, Lybra, her escort, bounced in. "Today is very important! It's your interview! You'll be able to wear the most expensive clothes in the whole country!" Lybra yelled, trying to excite the poor girl about the day.

But it did not make Maize happier in the slightest. Maize hated fancy clothes and was more of a fan of a more natural look. The flighty escort quickly pushed her into the dining room, and Lybra pressured her to eat as fast as she could.

At the end of the meal, Barley Oakes, Her mentor, walked in. "You will stay with me for an hour and we will practice your interview angle. At the end of the hour, you will switch places and go with Lybra and practice walking in heels and dresses."

I nod my head and follow Barley into the living room.

"So what do you think I should do for my interview?" I ask.

"Well, as your 15 but look a little younger, why don't we just try the "cute" angle first." I nod and practice, pretending he is Caesar and I'm answering his questions. It goes well, but our time is up to soon.

I then go to my room, where Lybra waits.

"So this is your dress..." she says, pointing at a stunning green gown. I try it on, and she says I look stunning. I feel a small bit of confidence inside of me, but it quickly goes away when I see the heels. I attempt to walk in them, but I fall and trip over my own two feet and as Lybra has a face of sympathy. "Lets just hope that by some miracle that this goes well."

We leave the room, and our whole team rides the elevator to the stage. The other tributes stand around, nervously chatting. It sent a chill down my spine that by this time tommorow, at least a few of us will be bloodied corpses in coffins on our way back home.

I search the group for my allies. It doesn't take long to find them. I run over to them, and just by looking I can tell that Hestia is nervous. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah just a little nervous."

"All of us are. But I gue-" I'm interrupted by Bermuda Hanvey, one of the hunger games announcers. She tells us to line up.

"The girl first, then the boy, in district order!" Bermuda shouts. We all line up, and I tap my foot in nervousness. My only hope was to not completely mess up my interview. I try to focus on one thing to calm my nerves, which happens to be Caesar's yellow hair for this year.

 **Caesar Flickerman, Interviewer, POV:**

"It's good to be back! It's only been a year since our last games, but it feels like ages!" I yell. The crowd goes wild. I tell a few jokes to get the crowd started, and then I introduce the first tribute. "Everyone give a round of applause for Amber Jade Coleen!"

She struts onto the stage and sits in the chair. She is wearing a beautiful white dress.

"Hello Caesar." She says with a smirk.

"It's very nice to meet you. So, if I may ask, we are all dying to know how you got that score of 10."

"Well let's just say that It will be a suprise in the arena."

"Can you elaborate on that a little more?" I ask.

"You'll see soon enough." She replies. After saying this, the buzzer goes off.

The next tribute walks on stage.

"Nice to meet you Caesar. My name is Anders Falkov." He gives the crowd a charming smile and they go wild.

"So, you had an impressive score. A 9. That's very good for a 15 year old."

"Yeah, I could of done better."

"I'm sure that you could of. Now, do you have a girlfriend back home? Because I'm sure some of the girls in the audience are dying to know."

"Not currently." The buzzer goes off

Before he leaves, a female voice shouts. "He is Mine!"

The next girl marches on stage. "Well there she is! The girl with the highest score! Marla Knight!" I shout, trying to change the frown on her face to a smile.

"Shut the hell up Caesar. You and I both know that I deserved a 12. So you can tell that little bitch gamemaker Vladmir that he sucks." She yells before walking off stage.

The next boy walks slowly over toward the chair. He is quiet for the most part.

"Is she normally like that?" I ask.

He nods. "All the time." This earns a laugh from the crowd. Before I can ask any more questions, the buzzer goes off.

The district 3 tributes don't say much, but the girl talks about her mom and the boy talks about his girlfriend.

"Muriel Sands is up next!"

Muriel sits down on the chair.

"So have you ever known anyone who went into the games?" I ask.

"Well um, my ex-boyfriend was in the games 2 years ago but he...he..." She fails to complete the sentence, and I know i've struck a bad spot. "I'm sorry. You can go now dear." I whisper into her ear.

The crowd looks confused, but her district partner, Oswald, is able to tell a few jokes and lighten the mood a bit.

District 5 tributes are utterly awkward. They don't say anything. This happened for the past couple of years ever since they got a new mentor. I guess he must have told them not to say anything.

The district 6 tributes are allowed to have their interviews together since they are related. They tell us the heartbreaking story about life in district 6 and their fear of losing eachother in the arena.

The girl from 7 is fun. She answers all the questions thoughtfully, and make the impression that she is tough.

The District 7 boy, Zyrus, who is only 12 years old, seemed to make a good impression. Most of the capitol probably has sympathy for him, just like all of the young ones.

The District 8 Girl was pretty clueless. She seemed a little confused about what was going on.

The boy from 8 was pretty pessimistic about the whole thing. He didn't seem to have an ounce of courage.

The girl from 9, who nearly tripped in a very tall pair of heels, tried to act as cute and strong as she could. The capitol seemed to love her and her district partner, who was a volunteer. Although he didn't reveal why, he is still worth watching.

The pair from 10 nearly had me in tears. Both seemed a bit tragic.

The tributes from 11 both seemed very kind. They answered the questions honestly and talked about their younger siblings.

The girl from 12, who was allowed to stay after her buzzer sounded, as she talked about life as a victors daughter. The crowd seemed to love her, as they already knew her from interviews with her mom.

To end it all off, Ezra concluded the ceramony with a song on his banjo. The whole crowd seemed pleased with the performance.

After concluding the ceramony, all of the tributes waved to the crowd. They where then all dismissed and I went off to find Bermuda.

 **Elena Rosaro, District 12 Female, 17 Years Old:**

I board an elevator, although its almost full. Most of the girls are already rubbing off their makeup. I'm the one of the only people who don't take off their uncomofortable heels and shoes. I guess having a victor mother meant being used to heels and dresses.

The elevator stops frequently to let people off, and finally, we reach floor 12. We are immediately sent to our rooms to get sleep for tommorow's bloodbath. I peel off my clothes and throw on casusal sleepwear.

I climb into bed, but sleep never comes. I know that every tribute must be awake right now, fearing that they only have a limited amount of hours left.

After about and hour, I grow restless and decide to go get a glass of water. Although I could order one right here, I need to stretch my legs.

As I push the door open a creep into the dark hallway, I hear the sound of a banjo. As I go to go investigate further, I see Ezra playing his banjo and looking out the window.

I stand there for a few minutes and listen to the music. It helps calm my nerves.

When the song finishes, I speak up. "That's a really beautiful song."

He turns around. "Um, thanks."

"I think it's good that you've found something you like to do. Not everyone has that luxury in 12."

"Yeah, I'm just playing it because it reminds me of home." He responds.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Of course. Hopefully You, me, Jay and Ashtyn all make it past the bloodbath."

I nod my head. "Well I should be getting some sleep now." I say. I turn and walk back to my room, completely forgetting about my water as I jump into bed.

Somehow, unconciousness finds me...

 **Thats it guys and girls! The last chapter of the PreGames! Next time I see you (which hopefully will be in a couple of hours as I want to get the Bloodbath out as soon as possible) we will have lost some of our beloved tributes.**

 **And don't worry, Ezra, Muriel, and Lucy will all have POV's before the bloodbath starts :)**

 **Questions:**

 **1)Whats your favorite alliance?**

 **2)Are you excited for the bloodbath?**

 **3)Out of all the tribute(s) you have submitted, who do you think will last the longest? Why?**

 **4)How many tributes do you think are going to die at the bloodbath?**

 **Thats it, I'll see you next time!**

 **-TheHungerGames19**

 **P.S. My capitol SYOT still has some open spots!**


	25. The Bloodbath

**Bloodbath Time! The arena may seem a little plain at first, but trust me, it won't be... (Evil Laughter)**

 **Oh yeah BTW I enjoyed killing your tributes. Sorry this was the most fun chapter to write so far.**

 **Is that bad that I like the chapter that involves death?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!. Hopefully you won't be too devestated by any of the deaths.**

 **Ezra Canary,District 12 Male,14 Years Old:**

The day I've been dreading is finally here. The sun filters in through the window, causing me to fully wake up.

Today was the bloodbath, the day that me and my 23 other adversaries are launched into hell. Alot of us will die...

I just hope I'm not one of them.

I try to decide on an outfit, even though it doesnt matter what I wear since I will be forced to dress into a certain outfit for the arena, but I decide to wear something nice anyway.

Breakfast is served and Elena, the adults, and I sit in silence. I eat half a roll and drink a glass of water, because I know its all my stomach can handle due to the pressure. I can't throw up the little fluid that I have in my body, because I imagine my allies and I won't have a lot of water to spare.

I laugh inwardly. _Allies._ Allies was to loyal of a word. I like to think of them as _pieces._ Pieces I can manipulate to my own desires.

It's not that I was an insane sadist or disliked them, it's just that I'm determined to get home.

Haymitch walks in and grabs us both by the shoulder. He leads us to the roof of the building, where 3 hovercrafts await. As I walk into the second one, Elena walks into the third one. We are the last ones to get aboard and I get into my seat in between the boy from 2 and the girl from 9. An avox walks over, holding a syringe and roughly grabs my arm. She plunges the needle into my skin.

"It's your tracker."

I nod my head as the flight begins. The hovercraft roars with life and peacekeepers draw the windows shut. A chill goes down my spine and adrenaline runs through my veins as we draw closer.

* * *

We finally reach the arena, and all the hovercrafts let the tributes out. We are in the catacombs under the arena, where we will be launched into whatever enviroment the gamemakers decided on this year.

My stylist, Angelique, walks in and gives me a hug. "I'm so sorry this had to happen." she whispers.

"So did they let me bring my banjo into the arena?" I ask.

"Well, sort of. They said it was too big." She hands me a tuning peg. "However, they did let me remove this."

I clutch it in my hands. "Thank you Angelique."

"Your welcome. And for the arena outfit... You wear this." She hands me a package of clothing, and I remove a short sleeve t-shirt in the color black that reminds me of the coal in district 12. Next, a pair of undergarments, and perfectly fitting jeans. A grey, pull-over sweatshirt and tennis shoes are the last 2 things in the pack. I replace what I'm currently wearing with the arena outfit.

After I change, Angelique attempts to guess what the arena will be."The clothing is very casual, and a short sleeve short was included. I would guess for some mild temperatures, and the nights will probably be a bit cooler. A plains biome perhaps." She finishes.

 _"1 minute 'till launch."_ A hidden speaker announces. I try to keep in every ounce of courage I currently have and step into the tube, and it rises.

The last thing I see is Angelique's brown boots.

 **Lucy Powers, District 5 Female, 12 Years Old:**

 _Take deep breaths Lucy. Deep breaths... Calm yourself._

Lucy was currently trying to calm herself down. She look down and could see her palms sweating and her hands where shaking like a leaf. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't tell if adrenaline or fear was coursing through her veins.

She honestly couldn't tell the difference.

They finally arrived at the arena, and Lucy was in the first helicopter seated next to the boy from 6 and the girl from 7. Being on the first helicopter meant that her group of 8 was released first. Peacekeepers marched at Lucy's side, just in case she attempted to run away.

It didn't matter though, Lucy knew better than that. She was escorted to a room with a _5_ on the door. After being shoved inside, I saw my stylist, Daphne. "There she is!" Daphne yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hi Daphne." I respond solemnly.

"Why don't we open up your outfit for the arena." She says excitedly, trying to lighten the mood. When she opens up the packaging, she wrinkles her nose in disgust. "What a boring outfit."

I remove each article of clothing and smile when I put it on. It is much more comfortable then that stupid dress I wore at the interviews yesterday.

"Well, you should probably get in the tube now." I nod and step into the glass chamber. It seals up instantly and begins to rise.

I hold on to the memory of my younger sister's at home, and each of their face's pass through my mind.

 _You must do it for them. Win for them._

 **Muriel Sands, District 4 Female, 18 Years Old:**

"It looks like your already to go." My stylist, Duane, says.

"I'm going to miss you." I say.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I will see you soon enough." He replies.

Suddenly, the glass seals and I'm trapped in the tube. The tube rises, and all I see is darkness. A few seconds later, a piercing light assaults my eyes, and I lay eyes on the arena.

Tall trees with more branches than I can count is what I see first. But these trees didn't seem ordinary. For starters, they where to tall to be natural, and second, some of the trees had little treehouses. She also saw smoke rising in the distance. The cornucopia stands tall and golden right in front of us. I look to my side and see the girl from 6 and Anders. We are toward the end of the line. The time slowly ticks down. I tuck my hair behind my ear.

 _10\. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

A gong sounds and all of the tributes step off their plates, running in every direction. I see a silver spear resting on a crate at the mouth of the cornucopia. I quickly snatch it up as feet hitting the ground ring in my ears. I already hear screams, but I put the sounds behind me, focusing on one thing and one thing only; the spear.

I finally reached it, and some tributes flew past me and went straight into the cornucopia. I grabbed the handle and turned around, and saw 23 other people running in every direction.

The chaos is here.

 **So the rest of the bloodbath is going to be in 3rd person, as there is going to be way to much going on for one tribute to describe.**

The gong rang and most of the tributes dashed toward the cornucopia. A few lurked on the outskirts, waiting for the right time to go in. Jett reached the supplies first and quickly snatched up a sword. He turned around and bumped right into Daniel. Daniel fell to the floor. Jett just stared at him. Realisation that he must kill him occured to Jett, but he really didn't want to. He had better morals then Marla and the other careers.

But before Jett could decide if he wanted to end the boys life, Marla slammed into Jett, pushing him aside. She was armed to the teeth with knives.

"Are you an idiot? Why didn't you kill him!" Marla yelled at Jett.

Before Daniel could crawl away, Marla pushed the knife into the young boy's stomach. Daniel cried out in pain as Marla ejected the knife out of his body. She sent multiple more stabs into his body, until her face was completely covered in his blood. Jett watched in horror, quickly stepping away from his district partner. He turned and ran into the mouth of the Cornucopia. A rainbow of backpacks where lined up on the back wall, the bright colors that won't blend in with the arena being the biggest, and the colors that do blend in being the smallest. Jett grabbed the biggest bag, a bright pink one, and dashed out in a flash. As he ran away from his allies and into the woods, he managed to see the unmoving body of Daniel, and he nearly threw up.

On the outskirts of the cornucopia, Ashtyn was currently picking up loose supplies that had been strewn across the floor. A few feet away from her, Marla yelled at Thanatos. "Don't just stand there! Kill someone!"

He then saw Ashtyn running a few feet away. Ashtyn saw that he was charging toward her. She scrambled to her feet and begin to run away, when suddenly a heavy weight slammed into the back. She fell to the floor and saw Thanatos on top of her. She screamed as he dug his sickle into her neck.

Elena, and Ezra, both carrying backpacks on their shoulders, ran toward Jay, who was currently having a spear fight with the boy from 1. "Jay, come on!" Ezra shouted. He turned and ran after his allies. Elena let out a high pitched cry when she saw Ashtyn's body covered in blood. Jay and Elena ran to their fallen ally. They both stared down at her in disbelief.

"She was so strong..." Elena said slowly.

"Come on guys! She is _gone!"_ Ezra shouted. Elena gathered her senses and they began to run in the direction of the rising smoke.

Liela was full of confidence as she ran away from the cornucopia. _I'm going to escape!_ She thought inwardly.

She thought to soon. One of Marla's knives went soaring through the back of her skull, and she tumbled to the floor. Blood sprayed everywhere and Liela stopped squirming after a couple of seconds. She was Marla's second kill.

Daysha saw her ally die from afar. Daysha ran up behind Marla, and fire came out of Daysha's hand and the flames licked the back of Marla's shirt. Marla turned around and screamed in shock. Daysha had on red gloves that could produce flames. Marla fell backwards and could see the fire in Daysha's eyes. Suddenly, Daysha screached in pain and fell to the floor. Both of the district 4 tributes had their weapons in her back. Daysha coughed up blood for a second, and then fell still. Muriel helped Marla up from the floor while Oswald ripped his and Muriel's weapons out of Daysha's body. Oswald and Muriel ran back into the fray while Marla pealed off Daysha's fire gloves and put them on her own hands.

Cole frantically looked for Maize. Hestia was clinging to his hand. "She is over there!" Hestia shouted. Maize was currently holding off the girl from 1. Cole could tell just by looking that Maize was growing tired. Cole glared at the district 1 girl and she ran away in fear, confident that she couldn't hold off 2 tributes at once.

Cole told Maize to go hide with Hestia while he got supplies. Maize nodded in agreement, and ran towards the trees with Hestia, scythe in hand.

Krissa was currently had 3 small bags slung over her shoulders. She ran out of the mouth of the cornucopia and began to run toward Zyrus and Calico. They where standing still, Zyrus with an axe in hand. Their faces brightened up at the sight of Krissa, but suddenly turned into frowns when they saw the girl from 1 running behind her. "Krissa, hurry up!" Calico shouted. Krissa ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Under normal circumstances, she could easily escape from the already tired Amber, but the weight of the bags slowed her down. Amber eventually caught up to Krissa and tackled her to the floor. Calico and Zyrus ran as quickly as they could to Krissa's aid. Amber was about to bring her axe down into Krissa's skull, but at the last second, Calico jumped toward Amber, knocking her down. While Zyrus helped Krissa up, Sierra spotted them and ran over to them, armed with a knife. Calico attempted to rip the axe out of Amber's grasp, but she firmly held it. She spit into his face, causing him to let his guard down for just a split second.

But that was all the time that Amber needed. She sent the axe into Calico's side, and he let out a cry of pain. He slumped off of her and blood leaked from the wound. Amber begin to bring down the axe into Calico's head over and over again until his cries died down.

Krissa, Zyrus, and Sierra ran away, as the death of Calico replayed itself in their heads.

The amount of people at the cornucopia was starting to thin out. Ezekiel noticed this, and grabbed a backpack and ran away, with a couple of knives in his hands as well. He saw the girl from 6 and Maize hiding in a bush, but he didn't attack them because he decided against killing his district partner this early. He also saw the girl from 5 climbing up a tree into one of the treehouses, but he didn't even bother with her since she had no supplies at all.

Cole had all of his supplies on his back and a scythe in his hand. He was all set to go, but he realised in horror that the only other tributes in his sight beside careers was him, and the boys from 5 and 10. The boy from 5 was already running away, and nobody was pursuing him. The boy from 10 was on good terms with the careers, and this made Cole panic. He began to run away, but the Careers formed a circle around him.

"Who hasn't got a kill yet?" Marla asks.

Everyone directs their gaze toward Anders, and he pulls his rapier from it's sheath. Marla used her gloves to burn Cole's legs so he couldn't escape. "He's all yours Anders." She said to him.

Anders swung the rapier into Cole's neck, and he fell to the floor, dead. The Careers and Thanatos began to sort through the cornucopia.

The 12 others ran away, glad that they have at least one more day alive.

6 bodies lay still in a pool of crimson, their lives already taken.

 **2 updates in one day! Wow I'm amazing. I might update my other SYOT as well.**

 **So expect another chapter up tommorow since I have school off. :)**

 **Anyways, that was our bloodbath. It currently holds the record for longest chapter I have posted for this story, although Training Day 1 isn't far behind.**

 **RIP Daniel, Liela, Cole, Ashtyn, Calico, and Daysha.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **Daniel- Oh Daniel. When you where submitted, you where supposed to go into the arena with your girlfriend as the female tribute. But the District 3 Female was already taken, so I'm sorry. But that isn't the main reason you died. He wasn't that popular because I totally botched up his reaping. I'm really sorry, I just had a hard time writing him. :/**

 **Liela- Speaking of District 3 Females, our poor girl Liela sadly fell dead to Marla as well. She was also a victim of me not writing her well. She was pretty difficult to write as her submission was like 3 sentences long. But may you RIP. You will be missed.**

 **Cole- Probably the hardest one to say goodbye to today is Cole. His relationship with his sister was so sweet, but you needed to die so Hestia could get more character development. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Cole.**

 **Ashtyn- Nobody was expecting this. She tied for number one on the polls, but her submitter was basically hinting at her being a bloodbath in the submission. I guess this just proves that popularity doesn't always save you.**

 **Calico- Sorry MoonLitt Tears, I killed off 2 of your tributes today. Calico was the last tribute submitted, and I'm pretty sure you knew he was gonna die. He had a very tiny submission, which you just kindly submitted so I could get the story going. Thanks for Calico, but I felt it was time for his journey to end. At least you saved Krissa :)**

 **Daysha- No offence girl, but nobody is gonna miss you. Your my only tribute in this games. I even hated you. Seriously, I, YOUR CREATOR, DIDNT EVEN VOTE FOR YOU! I VOTED FOR OTHER PEOPLE XD. I just wrote her name on the tribute list right at the beginning just to make sure I had a tribute. I had no idea for you. When I got to the District 8 Reapings, I was like "Oh. Crap. I have no ideas for you." So I'm sorry Daysha. Sorry.**

 **Sponsoring will start NEXT chapter, as right now you don't even know what your tribute has.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Questions:**

 **1) Most brutual death?**

 **2)Saddest death?**

 **3) Who was the most suprising death?**

 **Thats all!**

 **-TheHungerGames19**


	26. Day 1, Part 1: Guilt

**Maize Runner, District 9 Female, 15 Years Old:**

He died.

He died right in front of us.

Cole was gone.

Hestia let out a scream and jumped out of the bushes and ran toward the Careers. "Hestia, STOP!" I shout. I manage to snag the back of her hoodie and pull her back. "Your gonna get yourself killed!"

She begins to cry and rips the sickle out of my hands. "W-what are you doing? Put that d-down right now!" I say shakily.

"Whats the point of living anymore?" Is all she says before putting the scythe against her throat.

"Stop!" I yell. I rip the sickle out of her grip and throw it behind me. "Why are you doing this? Don't you want to at least try to win? Avenge him? He would want you to win! If you can't try to win for yourself, do it for him! Do it for me!" I finish.

"I guess I'll try..." She says, giving up the argument.

I retrieve my scythe and try to decide on a strategy. "Well, we have no supplies besides my scythe. Should we try looking for supplies in the tree houses, depend on sponsors, go toward the smoke we saw earlier, or steal from the careers. I imagine they will leave soon to hunt down tributes."

Tears still stream down her cheeks, but she manages to point upwards toward the one of the houses. I nod and we walk toward the tree. A ladder hangs down from the balcony of the small house. "This seems to easy..." I mutter under my breath. I begin to carefully climb up, making sure to check to each rung so that it doesn't break.

I finally reach the top and step into the small house, which was more like a room. I saw a small black backpack and quickly dashed toward it, not paying attention to anything else in the room.

Suddenly, a high pitched cry came from the other side of the room. A woman with blonde hair and a green dress with brown boots stood there. I knew instantly that it wasn't a tribute; the clothes where different. I continued inching my way toward the bag, but make sure not to take my gaze off of her. I feel the strap of the pack on my fingers now.

I decide that it's time to make my move. I sling the pack over my shoulder and begin to run out of the room to the balcony, when it pulls out a bow and arrow. The woman quickly sends an arrow at me, and it just barely misses my head. It sticks out of the wood where my head was seconds ago. She pulls out a small knife as I scamper away.

When I reach the balcony, Hestia is watching. "There is a mutt!" I yell. I throw my belongings off the balcony and down to the forest floor so they don't get in the way.

About halfway down, the ladder begins to shake. _She is sawing the rope ladder away!_ Panic off falling to my death flares in my chest. I know that I have a limited amount of time to descend to the ground before she breaks the ladder.

About 3/4 of the way down, the ladder finally breaks and I fall the rest of the way.

"Are you okay?" Hestia asks with concern, still crying lightly.

"Nothing to serious." I say. "But what the hell was that thing?"

"I'm pretty sure it was an elf. I heard about them in school once."

"Whatever it was, we should stay away." I begin to limp away from our spot since it is to close to the careers.

Once we find a clearing, I sit down. "We should see what is in this bag." I say.

After checking the bag for it's contents, I'm rewarded with a loaf of bread, a bottle of Iodine, a bottle of water, a pair of gloves to block out the cold, and a blanket. "Not too bad." Hestia says after examining the supplies.

"Yeah, we will be able to last a couple days if we conserve the water and food.

Little did they know, a pair of eyes watched them from afar...

 **Amber Jade Coleen, District 1 Female, 18 Years Old:**

Images of killing the poor District 8 boy replayed it self in my head.

Amber felt all kinds of hate flow through her. But the thing she hated most right now was the capitol. A city shining with lies and greed. If it wasn't for them, my father wouldn't of been threatened and I wouldn't be in this stupid arena. That boy, who probably had hopes and dreams of his own, was now dead because of her...

 _Snap out of it!_ She scolded herself. _Your going to have to get used to this killing if you want to see district 1 again._

Marla stood up on a crate and began to yell at all of her allies. "Who is staying back? We need at least 2 of you losers to stay back while we hunt!"

I wanted to raise her hand but didn't. I had to put on a good show for the capitol. I just crossed my fingers and hoped that Marla would choose somebody her.

"Muriel! Your weak! Your staying back. Oswald! You stay back with her!"

"Why me?" He asked.

"Your trident will be useless in the forest."

"You act like fighting off the weaklings will be hard. I could kill all of them with my bare hands if I needed to."

"I suppose your right, but don't question my leadership again, or you will regret it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He snapped back sarcastically.

Marla ignored him."Amber, your staying back then."

I pretend to act sad. "Fine."

The other tributes of her alliance ran into the woods to hunt down tributes. Muriel sat down on a crate.

Amber sat down, not realizing that she was about to start a screaming match with Muriel.

 **This chapter was very short, but I just wanted to get out sponsor info.**

 **To sponsor your tribute, you simply just PM or review what you want to sponsor. I will give you a price, and then you will accept it or decline it.**

 **If accepted, I will send it to your tribute :)**

 **Right now, you don't know what your tribute has in the way of supplies, so you probably shouldn't sponsor just yet.**

 **Next chapter will be much longer!**

 **How many sponsor points each tribute has...**

 **District 1 Male- Anders Falkov- 850 sponsor points- Oo. Seamus .oO**

 **District 1 Female- Amber Jade Coleen- 800 sponsor points- Mistycharming**

 **District 2 Male- Jett Skylar- 650 sponsor points- MoonLitt Tears**

 **District 2 Female- Marla Knight- 750 sponsor points- Miyumi**

 **District 4 Male- Oswald Andrews- 850 sponsor points- Crystals of Ice**

 **District 4 Female- Muriel Sands- 850 sponsor points- EverlastingImpression**

 **District 5 Male- Marco Chiral- 650 sponsor points- EverlastingImpression**

 **District 5 Female- Lucy Powers- 650 sponsor points- hopefuldreamer1991**

 **District 6 Female- Hestia Embers- 650 sponsor points- MoonLitt Tears**

 **District 7 Male- Zyrus Blake-Hatchet- 650 sponsor points- RaginRanga**

 **District 9 Male- Ezekiel Browne- 650 sponsor points- Oo. Seamus .oO**

 **District 9 Female-Maize Runner- 650 sponsor points- MoonLitt Tears**

 **District 10 Male- Thanatos Rize- 850 sponsor points- Wolfie McCoy**

 **District 10 Female- Sierra Ranger- 550 sponsor points- superepicstarkette1211**

 **District 11 Male- Jay Jacoby Warr- 650 sponsor points- jayman1919**

 **District 11 Female- Krissa Jean Osten- 650 sponsor points- hopefuldreamer1991**

 **District 12 Male- Ezra Canary- 650 sponsor points- EverlastingImpression**

 **District 12 Female- Elena Rosaro- 600 sponsor points- Mistycharming**

 ** **If you believe that there is a mistake in your number of points, don't be afraid to say something. It's hard to keep track of all these tributes. GO TO CHAPTER 3 TO SEE HOW TO GET POINTS :)****

 **Tributes:**

 **Bolded means alive, unbolded means dead.**

 **District 1:**

 **Amber Jade Coleen**

 **Anders Falkov**

 **District 2:**

 **Marla Knight**

 **Jett Skylar**

 **District 3**

Liela-Rose Anderson

Daniel Carter

 **District 4**

 **Muriel Sands**

 **Oswald Andrews**

 **District 5**

 **Lucy Powers**

 **Marco Chiral**

 **District 6**

 **Hestia Embers**

Cole Embers

 **District 7**

Ashtyn Rein

 **Zyrus Blake-Hatchet**

 **District 8**

Daysha Sanders

Calico Jersey

 **District 9**

 **Maize Runner**

 **Ezekiel Browne**

 **District 10**

 **Sierra Ranger**

 **Thanatos Rize**

 **District 11**

 **Krissa Jean Osten**

 **J.J. Warr**

 **District 12**

 **Elena Rosaro**

 **Ezra Canary**

 **Questions:**

 **1) Do you think Hestia is pressing on for herself, her brother, or Maize?**

 **2) Do you think the careers will catch anyone? If so, who/what alliance?**

 **Sorry that this chapter is kinda lame, I had to finish a school project.**

 **-THG19**


	27. Day 1, Part 2: For The Greater Good

**Lucy Powers, District 5 Female, 12 Years Old**

After attempting to steal from some of the treehouses, all I found was a pouch of 3 apples. I did, however, find elves inhabiting a few of the houses. I was shot in the shoulder by one of their arrows.

At the moment, I was sitting on a log, my hands planted around the arrow.

I wanted to rip it out, I wanted to rip it out so bad, but I didn't want to expierience the excruciating pain that happened when it was shot in there.

It takes every ounce of courage I have, but I manage to pull it out in one clean, quick motion.

I fail to stop the scream from escaping my lips.

Not even a minute later, I hear footsteps. I begin to panic; I discard the arrow on the ground and wildly search for an escape. But my eyes find nothing and I have a sinking feeling; I'm out of time.

The figure crashes through the bushes, and clutching 2 knives is Marco.

"Marco?" I ask in confusion. I thought he died at the bloodbath.

He makes a scowl at the name. "Yes it's me. I was hoping you where Daniel."

"I hate to say it, but I saw the girl from 2 kill him." He keeps a straight face.

"Oh... I was hoping he would have food. My bag has none."

"I have some!" I blurt without thinking.

"Really..." He trails off. He seems to be deep in thought.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask. I know even if I try to run, he will easily catch up.

"Of course not. I wouldn't hurt a child. Especially when we are from the same district. We are supposed to work together, right?"

"Are you suggesting an alliance?"

"It appears I am." He says with a smile.

"I accept." I offer a kind smile.

 _He does not know what he just got himself into._ I thought with a smile, thinking back to my stealing tendencies in District 5.

 _I'm going to steal for the greater good, aren't I?_

 **Elena Rosaro, District 12 Female, 17 Years Old:**

Every step, we got closer to the rising smoke. We where all interested to see what it was.

We stopped to rest for a little while, and Ezra and I examined our bags. Mine contained a pot, matches, 2 bottles of water, and a bag of trail mix.

Ezra's contained a water bottle, a pocket knife, rope, and crackers.

While we searched in our bags, a sudden shape stood over me. Ezra and Jay weren't paying attention, to busy searching the other bag.

I looked up and let out a high pitched scream. A man stood over me, armed with an axe. Jay ran over and threw a spear into it's head. The elf-like creature fell to the floor, dead. Another elf, a female, shot arrows at Jay. He dodged them but his spear missed it's mark and got lodged in the tree.

We then heard the chime of bells as a sponsor package with an _11_ on it came flying down toward us. Jay tore open the packaging and a spear, encrusted with diamonds, along with a vial of poison. He snatched up the spear and threw it, hitting the elf directly in the heart. It toppled down to the floor, and I removed the spear from it's chest and handed it to Jay. "Thanks.."

"No problem." He says back. He sits back down by Ezra and begins coating the tip of the spear with poison while Ezra and I pack up the bags.

After we have all of our supplies and walk for about another hour, we finally find the smoke.

But it's not just a simple campfire. It's a whole village of houses.

We immediately dash toward the nearest houses and step inside, weapons ready.

The house seems in good shape. We all walk around, looking at different pictures and books on the shelves. I come across a journal, which is wide open. I look at the date and time. The date is today, and the time that the entry was written was 2 hours ago.

"Guys..." I start. "Somebody was here. Recently."

Before they can respond, a cluster of figures surround us.

And they aren't tributes. Or elves.

 **Zyrus Blake-Hatchet, District 7 Male, 12 Years Old:**

I felt a bit lonely without Calico. Krissa was rather quiet, as if she was deep in thought. Sierra was quiet, as usual.

We finally stop to rest. Krissa handed each of us one of her 3 bags.

After going through all of the bags, we ended up with 2 bags of chips, a pack of crackers, beef jerkey, trail mix, and an apple. Along with rope, water, matches, and a sleeping bag. Also, Sierra had a knife, and Krissa had gloves that could produce flames.

"Not that bad..." I say. No response. Zyrus had a concern for his allies and their well-being, but he didn't ask what was wrong. They where probably just getting over the death of Calico, just like himself.

Suddenly, the sound of multiple footsteps invaded their ears. We grabbed all of are stuff and looked around, when the boy from 9 bursted through the trees. A knife flew by his head, missing by a few inches. Instinct took over and I immediately began to climb the nearest tree. Once I got out of view, I noticed that Sierra was able to hide her small stature in a bush. Krissa, who worked in the orchards at 11, was just as good at climbing trees as me. The boys from 1, 4, 10 and the girl from 2 where hot on the poor boys trail.

They where gaining on him, and he noticed. He began to climb up a tree. He had a very skinny build, so he made it very high up where the heavy weight careers couldn't reach him.

 **Ezekiel Browne, District 9 Male, 16 Years Old:**

Panic and adrenaline rushed through his veins as he climbed up the tree. The girl from 2 tried to climb and started to scale up. She eventually made it high enough that I could hear her labored breathing.

"I'm gonna get 'ya kid." She said between breaths.

I spit in her face.

"Your asking for it." She says. I could see the anger in her eyes. She eventually got to close enough to attempt to stab me. She was tired from the climb, and Ezekiel easily dodged it.

She began to climb back down, knowing she was too weak to try to fight me in a tree.

They got in a huddle, and I suddenly heard the boy from 4 shout. "Use the gloves!"

The girl from 2 smirked and she pulled a pair of red gloves out. She put them on her hands and focused all her concentration into the gloves, and hot red flames engulfed the tree.

"Sorry kid, but it's for the greater good." The girl says.

The sense of panic began to build up in my chest until it came crashing down on me like a wave. Bile poured out of my throat as I tried to climb down from the tree. I moved downwards while the flames moved upwards. The career tributes began to back away from the flaming tree. Eventually, the legs seared on my shoe and I screeched in pain.

 _I won't end it end this fast!"_ I thought, trying to inspire my legs to move faster. I was almost to the floor. To escape. To salvation.

But I wasn't so lucky. I had to jump out of the tree to escape my face from catching fire, but the forest floor wasn't much better. Flames is all I saw in every direction. Smoke spread into my lungs and I began to cough.

Bile continued to pour out of my throat until my stomach was completely drained of it's contents.

All of the symptoms built up until I couldn't handle it anymore. I crashed to the floor in defeat as the flames hungrily ate away at my flesh.

 **R.I.P Ezekiel.**

 **Ezekiel- You tragic little thing. You had such a tragic backstory. I hope Lyra regrets all the mean things she said about you. Your a fighter, and deserved to have a dramatic end. Plus, I haven't heard from your submitter in months, and I don't even know if he is reading anymore. Goodbye, Ezekiel.**

 **So day 1 POV'S are short because I want to make sure each alliance is featured. Normal chapters will only be one or two parts and have much longer POV'S. Day 1 still has one more part left. How will the tributes deal with the creatures of the night?**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope school/work is going well for you all!**

 **Questions:**

 **1) Thoughts about the new District 5 Alliance?**

 **2) What is surrounding Elena's alliance in the village?**

 **3)Do you like the elves?**

 **4)What do you think about Ezekiel's death?**

 **Tributes:**

 **District 1:**

 **Amber Jade Coleen**

 **Anders Falkov**

 **District 2:**

 **Marla Knight**

 **Jett Skylar**

 **District 3**

Liela-Rose Anderson

Daniel Carter

 **District 4**

 **Muriel Sands**

 **Oswald Andrews**

 **District 5**

 **Lucy Powers**

 **Marco Chiral**

 **District 6**

 **Hestia Embers**

Cole Embers

 **District 7**

Ashtyn Rein

 **Zyrus Blake-Hatchet**

 **District 8**

Daysha Sanders

Calico Jersey

 **District 9**

 **Maize Runner**

Ezekiel Browne

 **District 10**

 **Sierra Ranger**

 **Thanatos Rize**

 **District 11**

 **Krissa Jean Osten**

 **J.J. Warr**

 **District 12**

 **Elena Rosaro**

 **Ezra Canary**

 **So hopefully some of your bloodlust has been sated. But I promise you, the action is just beginning... Big battle soon...**

 **-THG19**


	28. Day 1, Part 3: Faces Among the Stars

**Last short chapter, I promise...**

 **Chapters in the arena will probably average around 3000 words after this one.**

 **Also, both of the POV'S start at the same time.**

 **Jett Skylar, District 2 Male, 18 Years Old:**

The 7th cannon of the day sounded, signaling that yet another life had been taken in the arena.

I was still grossed out by the death of Daniel.

Thoughts of his end came flashing back in my mind, and his bloody body made Jett shiver. On TV, the deaths didn't look nearly as gruesome as they did in real life.

I shook the thoughts away; I had bigger problems on my hands at the moment. Night was approaching quickly, and I didn't want to be out in the open. Jett put his still unopened backpack on his shoulders and put his foot on the lowest branch of a nearby tree. After getting about 10 feet into the air, I heard a snap under my weight as the branch fell to the floor.

"Ow..." I whined. I got right back up, determined to find a shelter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a ladder hanging down from a tree. I quickly ran toward the ladder and hastily pulled my body away from the ground.

Hoisting myself onto it's porch, I saw a figure through the window.

It was very small and appeared to be sharpening something. I quickly snuck into the open door and stabbed the thing in the head. It writhed in pain for a second, until it stops moving and it's limbs go limp. I didn't look at it, as I had enough gore for today. I closed my eyes and picked it up, walking toward the porch and threw it off of the house.

It was very dark now, so I sat down at the edge of the house, feet dangling. I stare at the stars for about 10 minutes, and then the capitol seal appears in the night sky. Music blares from hidden speakers.

The first face that flashes in my view is Daniel. The thoughts of his disturbing end take over my mind and I nearly look away, not wanting to see the other dead tributes.

But I willed myself to go on. The girl from 3 had a tentative smile, as if she was embarrased to be smiling. After her, the boy from 6 appears. I know he has a sister, but when the next face is the girl from 7, I know his sister survived. Both of the tributes from 8 appear after her. The last dead tribute of day 1 is the boy from 9.

The seal begins to flicker and the music gives one last string of notes before it dies out and the forest sounds continue...

 **Jay Jacoby Warr, District 11 Male, 17 Years Old:**

I honestly had no clue what was surrounding us, but I didn't care. They didn't look friendly. Some human with wings had wands pointed at us, while minature men with axes stood on the ground. One of them little men holds 3 chains and walks up to Elena. She backs into a wall, and one of the flying humans sent a pink beam at Elena. Elena screached in terror and tried to dodge, but it was too late. It hit her in the forehead, and she immediately froze.

It must be some kind of paralyzing spell.

While Ezra and I watch Elena get tied up with chains, one of the flying creatures sends the pink bolts at us. It hits both of us and I feel all of my limbs freeze.

...

When I wake up, a headache pounds mercilessly in my head. I look out the glass windows in the house, and I see that it is pitch black outside.

Ezra, who is on my right, notices this at the same time, saying, "Great. We missed the fallen."

I sigh. "Now we will never know who is left." Elena pipes up.

A few of the small men with axes came and stood by us. They speak to eachother in a foreign language.

Then, they untie me from my chains and bring me to a corner of the room, flip a lever, and a staircase going downstairs reveals itself. They drag me down the steps, not caring about me groaning in pain. When we reach the bottom, My eyes nearly pop out of my head. Countless torture devices hang from the walls or lay on tables.

They bring me to a water tank, and shove my head into the cool water.

I tolerate it for about a minute, until the sensation of water pooling into my lungs fears me and I begin to thrash around. The men are suprisingly strong for their size and keep me suppressed.

My lungs burn with fiery intensity and my legs stop flailing. _So this is how it ends..._ I think.

I close my eyes, when suddenly I'm pulled up and I feel air go into my lungs.

I'm alive.

 **So this chapters short, I haven't updated in a while, sorry.**

 **So Fairies and Dwarves where surronding Elena, Ezra, and Jay.**

 **I'm gonna start replying to Reviews now...**

 **MoonLitt Tears: Yup, they where mutts. And RIP Ezekiel. Hopefully his death will please the audience for a bit.**

 **Wolfie McCoy: For my other SYOT I currently have going on, it is in third person. I just was writing that one before I wrote this chapter, so I must've forgot to change to First person. Sorry if this mistake appears again, I just forget sometimes :) And as for the elves, they are forest elves. Such as Lord of The Rings :)**

 **Mistycharming: Yeah, death by fire doesn't sound pleasant. The gloves definitely are powerful.**

 **dreams and desperation: Thanks! Even small reviews are appreciated :)**

 **hopefuldreamer1991: Knowing Lucy, she probably wouldn't kill him unless it was just the 2 of them, but It's the Hunger Games, and people do crazy things.**

 **superepicstarkette1211: Most people (besides me LOL, I killed Daysha at the bloodbath) would root for their characters. (I honestly didn't do a very good job with Daysha, so she faded into the back.) You where correct about the Dwarves!**

 **AGirlCalledPadfoot: I'm most likely going to open Day 2 with the announcers, so thanks for the inspiration :)**

 **EverlastingImpression: The District 5 alliance will certainly be a interesting one to follow. And Poor Ezekiel. Kids can be so cruel :/ Deaths from now on will definitely be more dramatic, as I have the next 5 planned :)**

 **Thanks to Everyone for reviewing!**

 **If you need to see sponsor points, check last chapter. Nobody's has changed.**

 **DEATH RECAP, PROVIDED TO YOU BY THE CAPITOL :)**

 **Daniel Carter (24th)**

 **Stabbed to death by Marla.**

 **Ashtyn Rein (23rd)**

 **Throat slit by Thanatos.**

 **Liela-Rose Anderson (22nd)**

 **Knifed in the back of the head by Marla.**

 **Daysha Sanders (21st)**

 **Skewered in the back by Oswald and Muriel**

 **Calico Jersey (20th)**

 **Axed to death by Amber.**

 **Cole Embers (19th)**

 **Legs burnt by Marla and throat slit by Anders.**

 **Ezekiel Browne (18th)**

 **Burnt to death by Marla.**

 **Questions:**

 **1)How do you feel about the Mutt's torturing Jay? Are you suprised that they let him live?**

 **2) Which Tribute are you most suprised about not making it through the first day?**

 **Thats all guys!**

 **-THG19**


	29. Brief Update!

**Ok, sorry if you where expecting a chapter here, I just wanted to update you guys.**

 **Day 2 Part 1** **hopefully** **will** **be released later today.**

So the main reason I'm here is to tell you that sequel to Elements has been released. I know that it's early to be posting a sequel, but we are In the games here, and they are going to a start picking up. I'm hoping to have this story complete in about 2 months. I will never give up on this story, I promise.

Anyways, the title of the new story is **Pangaea: The 55th Hunger Games SYOT**

If you want to submit, do it soon! Spots are filling up moderately fast. It is a max of 2 tributes per person.

 **Thats all guys! I will see you in a few hours in Day 2, Part 1 of the 54th Hunger Games!**


	30. Day 2, Part 1: Second Thoughts

**These POV's messily overlap chronologically, but hopefully you'll be able to keep up.**

"Good Morning Panem!" Caeser Flickerman said over enthusiastically. "Welcome to Day 2 of the 54th Hunger Games! We have a guest star, who will be staying with us for a couple of days. It's Gamemaker Castelia Laxxton!" Caesar boomed.

"Thats lame." Bermuda Hanvey, the co-host, muttered. "Why couldn't we have Head Gamemaker Vladmir?" Castelia looked offended, but they young woman quickly collected herself.

"Uhh... Well tell us exactly what your job as a gamemaker is exactly, Mrs. Laxxton."

"Who cares? We have more exciting news!" Bermuda shouted, jumping up out of her seat. "Ezekiel Browne died over the night! You should have seen it! If you weren't watching last night, here is a clip!" She snapped her fingers, and a monitor came down, revealing a large screen. The trio sat in silence, watching his brutual last moments. "Lets hope Day 2 is just as exciting!"

"Yes..." Castelia said slowly, totally defeated.

 **Marla Knight, District 2 Female, 17 Years Old:**

After arriving back from hunting yesterday, I collapsed into a sleeping bag. The only thing I noticed was that Muriel and Amber both had angry faces.

When I woke up this morning, I had a raging headache, and only 4 words ran through my head that sent a chill down my spine.

 _You Killed Three People. You Killed Three People. You Killed Three People..._

I honestly didn't know if I could do it again. But I know I have to. That's basically been my angle for this whole game. Watching on screen at home made killing seem so easy. I had watched tributes kill eachother with ease for years. But everything in real life felt so real.

After sitting up, I noticed that everyone else was awake. I felt around for a few seconds, looking for my gloves. My knives where in my pockets or hidden in my jacket. After a few minutes of searching, I found them.

"So who is staying back today?" Anders asks.

"Not me." Amber says.

Instantly, Muriel raises her hand. "I'll stay back again."

"I'll stay back too." Oswald announces.

"Thank you." I say, trying to muster up the friendliest smile I can manage. We all grab are weapons and I throw a backpack filled to the brim with food over my shoulder. "Bye!" I shout. All of us, besides Muriel and Oswald begin to walk toward the North Side of the Forest.

Thanatos and I lead, while Amber and Anders take up the rear. The hunting goes uneventful for about an hour, and I can't help but notice that the north side is very windy. My hair whips in the wind, and sends shivers down my spine.

"Can we go to a different spot of the forest? It's so cold here." I whine aloud.

Everyone else mutters that they agree and we start walking toward the section of the forest where I killed Ezekiel. I shudder as we find the tree where I murdered him. _What's wrong with you?_ I ask myself inwardly. _His death shouldn't be affecting you that much. None of it should matter. Liela shouldn't matter. Daniel shouldn't matter. If mom and dad knew you where thinking like this, they would beat you. Your their strong little girl._

Thinking of home makes my heart ache a bit. I miss the stone walkways and foggy air. _It sure as hell is better than this place._

After walking for another hour, we find a clearing. The air here is much warmer in the West Side of the Forest. We decide to stop for lunch and I set the bag out on the grass, handing my allies portions of food. I give myself a few slices of bread, an apple, some water, and some jerkey and I sit down away from the others. I try to sit and think, but thoughts of my parents and the dead tributes plague my mind. I decide instead to stare into the distance where a forest fire starts, but quickly puts itself out. _That was weird. It shouldn't put it out that quick._ I'm no expert on forest fires, but I don't think it should go out that fast. The more I think about it, the more it bothers me. I turn around and walk up to my allies.

"Did you guys see th-" I'm suddenly interrupted by a heavy weight slamming into my side.

 **Muriel Sands, District 4 Female, 18 Years Old:**

I watch my allies step off into the woods and I turn toward Oswald. He is sitting on a crate, tossing his trident from his right hand to his left hand.

I'm about to ask him to start helping make lunch, when I hear the hum of a sponsor package. It floats down next to me and opens up revealing a huge buffet with a tablecloth draped over it. Stew, Corn, Chicken, and a variety of other foods that I cannot even name lay before my eyes. A small note is set in the middle.

 _Muriel._

 _You could use a good meal, but that's not why I sent this. Tension is growing in the Career Pack. I have a feeling that your going to split soon, and it's not going to end without blood. I reccomend that you share this meal with Oswald, as you need as many people on your side as possible when the fight breaks out. Amber obviously will go straight after you, so be careful._

Amber. Our arguement yesterday about how her mentor killed my boyfriend a few years ago in the games assaults my mind. _"Sleep with one eye open."_ Was the last thing she said to me yesterday.

I shake away the memory and point at Oswald. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Me? Why would you share?"

"Your really going to complain? More for myself if you don't want it."

"Now I never said I didn't want any, did I?" He replies, smiling.

He walks over and sits down on a crate and we eat, making light conversation about various topics, such as the arena and home. After we finish, I feel that I have someone to watch my back. Oswald seems like a good ally for the most part.

We manage to wrap up our leftovers and I put it in a backpack, along with an extra spear, a flashlight, a knife, 2 bottles of water, a medical kit, and a bag of beef jerkey.

We sit there for a few hours, until we feel bored. "Why don't we go try to find some tributes?" Oswald suggests.

"Marla would slit our throats if she found out that we left the supplies unguarded." I snap back.

"Are you sure? She seems...different today."

"Whatever. Let's just go." I reply.

We grab our weapons and begin to dash into the forest.

 **Ezra Canary, District 12 Male, 14 Years Old:**

I can't take this much longer.

The torture chamber was worse than you could ever imagine. I wish if they would just kill us already. It would be much better than all the pain we are going through right now.

Currently, the 3 of us where chained to a wall. Elena was completely asleep, but J.J. was wide awake.

I mouth the words _We need to escape_ to him.

He nods, mouths back, _I have a plan._

Suddenly, the two dwarves, who are holding large halberds, turn around and one of them kick Elena in the ribs.

It was her turn to be tortured. They unhooked her from the wall began to drag her away. She gave us a pleading look.

All of a sudden, J.J spoke up. "ELENA! USE ONE OF THE TORCHES!" She look confused for a moment, but suddenly got what he was saying.

The mutts had no time to react. As quick as lightning, she grabbed a candle from the wall and swung it into the chest of one of the dwarves. It falls to the floor, dropping it's weapon in the process. Elena grabbed the halbred and swung it at the other dwarf. It blocked it with it's own and returned the attack. Elena jumped out of the way just in time.

Out of the corner of the room, 3 of the fairies jumped toward her, wands at the ready. One of them shot a pink bolt and it just passed by Elena's head. She realised her predicament and ran toward us, cutting Jay out of his chains in one swift motion. She ran over to me and raised the axe above the chain, when she suddenly slumped over. The fairies's knockout bolt had hit her in the back. Jay, however, wasted no time, ripping the halbred out of her unconcious hands. He swung it into the chains and freed me.

He dispatched one of the fairies shortly after freeing me. Afterwards, he ran to the corner of the room, where our weapons and supplies currently lay. I dashed toward the front of the room and grabbed a torch from the wall, and quickly swung it into the chest of a fairy. It let out an earsplitting scream and fell to the floor. About 5 more dwarves walked into the room, making a total of 1 fairy and 6 dwarves left. I grabbed the wand from one of the dead fairies and shot it at two of the dwarves, and they slumped to the ground, unconcious. Jay dispatched two more while I grabbed our supplies.

The two of us made a run for it, when a thought suddenly popped into my head. _Elena! We left her behind!_ Every instinct tells me to keep running, to continue my selfish ways.

But I don't.

"We have to go back for Elena!" I exclaim. We both quickly turn around and run back down the hallway. Her body is still intact, but the remaining mutts are currently charging her body. Jay throws a his spear into the last fairy, and it instantly dies. I pick up the halberd from one of the corpses and swing it at one of the dwarves. It parries and jumps forward, swinging his weapon at my chest. I manage to move out of the way, but the weapon cuts through my arm sleeve, and then connects with soft flesh. Warm blood splatters onto my face, but I ignore it.

Jay is dragging Elena's body toward the exit. "I will hold them off!" I shout, swinging my weapon at one of the dwarves. It's a direct hit. It staggers for a second, until it falls still.

I smile to myself, glowing with pride.

The pride is quickly gone with a simple swing of a halberd. I fall to the floor quickly, blood pooling on my back where the weapon made contact. White, hot, agonizing pain is all I feel. I begin to panic, seeing Jay out the door with Elena. The Dwarve leaves me where I am, dismissing me as dead. He yells in a foreign language, and about 50 elves dash into the room, storming there way down the narrow corridor to the outdoors.

Blood leaks out everywhere, and the pain begins to numb. I feel nothing expect the thought of my family.

A tear slides down my face. I think of all my dead brothers and sisters, who starved to death over the years back in 12.

 _They sacrificed. They paid the ultimate price. Now it's my turn._

A cannon sounds across the arena.

 **Anders Falkov, District 1, 15 Years Old:**

An elf was on top of Marla. She was floundering under it's weight, but I wasn't about to jump in and help. Along with Thanatos, I ran away from the mutts.

After running a fair distance, I turned around and saw Amber stabbing the elf to death with her axe, and she was dragging Marla behind her. They caught up to us, and after about another minute of running, we saw Muriel and Oswald chasing after Jett. We ran to catch up to them, when a blur ran past us. It was the boy from District 11, yelling.

"RUN AWAY! THERE IS LIKE 50 MUTTS COMING AFTER US!" I pulled out my rapier and pursued him. I almost killed him at the bloodbath. He wasn't escaping again.

I began to close the gap, when a mob of elves brok through the tree line. All of us ran in a pack, wasting no time trying to kill eachother. There was no time.

The elves began to close the gap. A sinking feeling settled over me.

9 Tributes. 50 Mutts. Blood was going to be spilled.

 ** **RIP Ezra.****

 ** **I've decided that I'm going to start doing Eulogies at the end of each day, so Ezra will have his Eulogy next chapter (the end of day 2) Also, Sponsor Points will be posted at the end of each day.****

 ** **Just to make things more clear, the tributes that are being chased by the mutts are:****

 ** **Amber, Anders, Marla, Jett, Muriel, Oswald, Thanatos, Jay, Elena****

 ** **Questions:****

 ** **1) If your tribute is going to be part of next chapters chaos, do you think they will die? If your character isn't there, are you glad that they aren't, or would you rather them have their lives as stake but maybe get a few kills or new supplies?****

 ** **2)How many tributes do you think will die next chapter? Who?****

 ** **Remaining Tributes (Bold means alive, unbolded means dead)****

 **District 1:**

 **Amber Jade Coleen**

 **Anders Falkov**

 **District 2:**

 **Marla Knight**

 **Jett Skylar**

District 3

Liela-Rose Anderson

Daniel Carter

 **District 4**

 **Muriel Sands**

 **Oswald Andrews**

 **District 5**

 **Lucy Powers**

 **Marco Chiral**

 **District 6**

 **Hestia Embers**

Cole Embers

 **District 7**

Ashtyn Rein

 **Zyrus Blake-Hatchet**

District 8

Daysha Sanders

Calico Jersey

 **District 9**

 **Maize Runner**

Ezekiel Browne

 **District 10**

 **Sierra Ranger**

 **Thanatos Rize**

 **District 11**

 **Krissa Jean Osten**

 **J.J. Warr**

 **District 12**

 **Elena Rosaro**

Ezra Canary

 **Reviews:**

 **AGirlCalledPadfoot: That's pretty much a more logical look at the Games xD. Meanwhile, these kids are suffering and I'm voluntarily writing their gruesome ends. For fun :) Am I a monster? XD**

 **hopefuldreamer1991: Yeah, it went through :) She will receive it next chapter.**

 **Alien and Wolfie: Pretty much all of you guys want me to kill her lol. How do you feel about her change of heart this chapter?**

 **dreams and desperation: GO OSWALD! I love all of these tributes, so I guess I should be saying GO EVERYONE! But in all seriousness, I am going to have a hard time towards the end killing off people :(**

 **MoonLitt Tears: Yeah, Ezekiel's death was suprising, as he was pretty skilled. Sadly, his backstory wasn't the most interesting of the bunch, and I don't think his submitter reads this anymore.**

 **Mistycharming: Yeah Cole's death was hard to write, but I felt that one of them needed to die to add more dimension to the other.**

 **superepicstarkette1211: Yeah, the Gamemakers probably didn't want the mutts killing off three tributes at once.**

 **Thanks for Reading Everyone!**

 **-THG19**


	31. Day 2, Part 2: Betrayal

**Yay I'm back!**

 **I know I haven't updated in forever because of school :/**

 **Feel free to throw me in a pit of lizards mutts if you'd like, because I deserve it for not updating.**

 **Anyways, this whole chapter is a nightime brawl, so prepare for blood!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Amber Jade Coleen, District 1 Female, 18 Years Old:**

The 8 of us quickly became overwhelmed by the large amounts of mutts. After running for about 3 minutes, I could hear everyone's breath start to run out. The first person to stop running was the boy from district 11. He toppled to the floor in a heap, exhausted from carrying the unconcious body of the district 12 female.

Suprisingly, the mutts stopped right in front of them, staring at the two teenagers with a look of curiousity. Half of the mutts began to form a circle around us, trapping us in. I quickly figured out what was going on. The gamemakers wanted the tributes to fight eachother. _They don't want the mutts to kill us all... they want a fight... I will give them a good fight._

Determination flared in my chest, and I started looking for a victim. As I searched for my prey, the others seemed to come to the same realization as me; we needed to fight.

Without hesitation, Oswald and Anders dashed toward Jett, and Marla ran toward the District 11 Boy and the District 12 Girl. A few of the mutts actually did start to attack, so Thanatos took care of them. _That leaves only one person..._

Muriel.

I locked eyes with The District 4 Girl, bitter feelings rising up. Yesterday, while the other careers where hunting, Muriel told me about her hate for District 1.

Apparently, Muriel's boyfriend died in a games a year or two ago, and my mentor, Prism, was the one that killed him. I was actually quite fond of my mentor, although he was a bit insane.

She had insulted my home, the only place I felt safe at; District 1, where my parents eagerly watched to see if I would return.

And she was going to pay.

 **Anders Falkov, District 1 Male, 15 Years Old:**

Although both Oswald and I are attacking Jett, he kept up with our strikes. _He would have to run out of energy eventually, right?_

I decide to try to get behind Jett, and attack his back.

As I jump behind him, his sword slashes through the air, cutting across Oswalds ankle. He screeches in pain, an falls to the floor.

Jett lashes out again with the sword and Oswald is able to deflect the hit with his trident. I take this as my opportunity to strike.

I send the tip of the spear through his leg, and just as it begins to draw blood, he turns on his heel and stabs his sword in my chest.

Pain explodes in my chest, and it hurts so much that I forget everything for a breif moment; all I feel is pain.

I come back to reality when he pulls the sword out of my stomach. Jett looks a bit horrified at what he just did.

 _I could care less about if he felt guilty right now._

I fall to the dirt and I know that my likeliness of surviving is very low. I watch as Oswald gets back up and begins to attack Jett. My killer.

I know that the end is near. Blood is pouring out of the neat gash quickly. _Well, I guess Dad is going to have another victor in the family after all. Not that I care._

The thought of his father, the one who is the main reason why he had to come to this hell hole in the first place, made me mad. Furious.

"Dad." I managed quietly, hoping a camera will hear me. "I swear if you ever send any of my brothers into the games in the future, I'll...I'll...ma-" My final words are abruptly cut off. I can't say anything else; I've lost too much blood.

I take one last look at the night sky before death embraces me with open arms.

 **Oswald Andrews, District 4 Male, 18 Years Old:**

I manage to knock Jett's sword out of his hand and when I go to finish him off, he ducks. I assume he is going to snatch up his sword, but he decides to bypass the sword and run for his life, knowing he is outnumbered. He shoves the elves aside, making a path for himself. I don't give chase, knowing that he already has a good headstart.

"Boom."

Anders's cannon sounds, and I look at his corpse. _I guess I didn't know him all that well anyway, so it doesn't matter, right?_

 _Your wasting time. Kill someone._

I look around at the other fights, or lack thereof. Marla has the boy from 11 pinned to the floor. But something seems off. She doesn't have nearly as much bloodlust in her eyes as usual. She seems... hesitant. She has a knife in her hands, but she isn't stabbing him. She is just looking at him.

Before I can do anything, I see Muriel fall to the floor with a look of horror on her face. Blood gushes out of a gaping wound in her side. Amber stand next to Thanatos, looking around wildly. She looks a bit suspicous.

I don't think twice about it, and instead run toward Muriel.

"MURIEL!" I shout, jogging over to her. Marla turns her head toward me shouting, and in that moment that she let her guard down, The 11 boy manages to push her off of him, grab his weapon, scoop of the unconcious girl, and run away, not taking the risk of grabbing his supplies. Marla doesn't chase, and I can't help but wonder why.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzes by my head. I guess the mutts are going to start attack due to the lack of blood. I begin to drag Muriel into a bush, taking cover. I pull off my backpack and rifle through it once we are safe in the bush. I find a medical kit inside, but I know just by looking that the supplies wouldn't be enough to stop the blood flowing from her wound.

"Who hit you?" I ask.

"Amber." She barely manages to say, coughing up blood. Thoughts of revenge cross my mind, but before I can think much, two shapes walk into our bush.

 **Elena Rosaro, District 12 Female, 17 Years Old:**

A throbbing pain ebbed in my head. I was being carried by Jay. When he saw that I woke up, he set me down.

"What happened?" I ask. I don't have any memory of what happened in the past couple hours.

"One of those winged mutt things shot you with a beam of some sort, and you passed out." Jay explained.

"Oh, ok..." I responded slowly. Something seemed off.

After a few minutes of walking, it hit me. "Where is Ezra?!" I exclaimed. "Where is he?"

An expression of grief flashed on Jay's face, but only lasted there a moment. "Well he stayed back at the torture house to fight off the mutts... and he... I don't think he made it..."

"How do you not know?"

"The fallen hasn't played yet."

"Oh." I lifted my hand to my head, and something was healing over on my forehead. "What is this cut on my head?"

"I'm not sure. Let's stop here so I can look at it." He responded.

We walked into a bush, and my heart sunk.

It was occupied.

 **Muriel Sands, District 4 Female, 18 Years Old:**

The Girl From District 12, now fully awake, was standing next to the boy from 11. Neither was in good shape. The boy was exhausted and the girl had a bruise on her head. They would be easy prey. Well, for Oswald at least. I would be lucky if I even lasted another day.

Oswald snatched up his trident and went to kill the two tributes. They didn't even try to run. They both looked ready to collapse.

Suddenly, the girl shouted. "Wait stop! STOP!" This was enough to make Oswald stop in his tracks.

"What?"

The girl responded. "My Mother won the Hunger Games awhile ago. She taught me a few things about healing, and look at your ally." She said, pointing a finger in my direction. "She won't last long with that wound."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, keep us alive and I will keep your ally alive."

"Fine." Oswald replied, annoyed. He lowered his weapon. "But if you can't hold up your end of the deal, I will only have one choice." He said threatingly, idly tossing his trident between his hands.

The girl walked over to me and begrudgingly work on my wound.

"Oswald! Muriel?" A high-pitched voice shouted. Oswald quickly walked out of the bush. I could hear him and Amber talking, although I couldn't tell what they where saying.

After a few minutes, he came back. "I need to go to the career camp. The others are already there, so I'm going alone. I trust you two to take care of Muriel, and if she dies on your watch, I will hunt you down. Understood?"

Both of the tributes nodded their heads quickly. "I will be back tommorow with some supplies. I will see you then." Oswald said before turning on his heel and walking into the crisp, nightime air.

I felt a bit uncomfortable, being alone without my spear, having a painful wound, and two people that I didn't trust at all.

 **Jett Skylar, District 2 Male, 18 Years Old:**

The Fallen began to play in the dead of the night. The First face was Anders.

A pang of guilt hit me as the wind blew into my face. I can't believe I actually killed someone. I had prepared years for these games, and I thought that It would be easy to kill, but it wasn't at all.

I knew my younger brother was watching at home, and I knew that in order to get home to him I would have to kill again. And again. And again until he had killed so much that he was a monster.

The next face was of the district 12 boy. _So that was the cannon earlier..._ I thought to myself.

The song gave one last musical flourish before turning quiet again. Jett felt vulnerable in his position. It was night, and he was alone and weaponless.

Anyone could sneak up on him and kill him and he wouldn't be able to fight back. _Let's just hope that nobody's near me._

I began to look for a good spot to find shelter, when I heard a loud noise.

 _Snap._

I turned my head and looked wildy in all directions. Nothing.

 _Snap._

It sounded again, and it sent a chill down my spine. Something or Someone was following him.

 _Snap._

The thought crossed my mind that I should run, and I considered it for a breif moment. _It's probably just a lizard stepping on a leaf or something._

 _Snap._

This time, it sounded closer and louder. _Definietly not a lizard._

 _Snap._

 _Time to run._ I thought, and fear propelled my tired body to move forward.

 _Snap. Snap. Snap._

The source of the sound began to speed up, and soon, twigs where snapping under my feet too.

Although I ran as fast as I could, whatever was chasing me grabbed my shoulder.

It spun me around and I saw what it was. It was Oswald, holding a sharp trident. He gave me a smug look before digging the weapon into my neck.

A searing pain went across my throat.

And then Nothing.

 **So sorry about there being no updates in awhile, but I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **I actually kind of enjoyed writing Jett's death, as it was kind of like a horror movie.**

 **Death Recap:**

 **Ezra Canary (17th)**

Axed to death by Dwarve Mutts

 **Anders Falkov (16th)**

Stabbed in the chest by Jett

 **Jett Skylar (15th)**

Speared in the neck by Oswald's trident.

 **Eulogies:**

 **Ezra: Aww, the selfish (but fabulous) Seam boy is gone. It really was hard killing him, because he was fun to write. I'm glad that he found redemption and made up for his selfish choices in the past by sacrificing himself. I'll miss you :(**

 **Anders: Welp, your father is dissapointed, but you where able to speak your mind about him before you died. Hopefully he won't send anymore of his children off to the death games.**

 **Jett: The nice career. I feel bad for your brother, he was so innocent. It's a shame that the nicest careers had to go first, but I guess that's just how to cookie crumbles. :(**

 **Remaining tributes:**

 **District 1:**

 **Amber Jade Coleen**

Anders Falkov

 **District 2:**

 **Marla Knight**

Jett Skylar

District 3

Liela-Rose Anderson

Daniel Carter

 **District 4**

 **Muriel Sands**

 **Oswald Andrews**

 **District 5**

 **Lucy Powers**

 **Marco Chiral**

 **District 6**

 **Hestia Embers**

Cole Embers

 **District 7**

Ashtyn Rein

 **Zyrus Blake-Hatchet**

District 8

Daysha Sanders

Calico Jersey

 **District 9**

 **Maize Runner**

Ezekiel Browne

 **District 10**

 **Sierra Ranger**

 **Thanatos Rize**

 **District 11**

 **Krissa Jean Osten**

 **J.J. Warr**

 **District 12**

 **Elena Rosaro**

Ezra Canary

Questions:

1)Where you suprised to see Anders and Jett go?

2)Who do you think will die next?

When writing this chapter, I didn't have time to respond to reviews, so sorry for any Inconvience.

Next chapter will be a little calmer and we will see some character development, tension, and sponsor gifts!


End file.
